Descendants: More Kids, More Trouble
by BluePower24
Summary: Set after the coronation. Auradon is (almost) ready to wellcome four new kids from the Isle of the Lost. The Troublemakers were supposed to be calm(er) but what if Mal had made a mistake in the past and now they are determined to make her pay for that?
1. Even Kings Need Help

Ben had been sitting at his desk with a pile of paperwork (he wasn't sure if it was school of kingdom related) throughout the whole afternoon, trying to get some of if done. However, being the new king still in school required a lot from him and Ben had lost his focus halfway through the pile. He was now making small scribbles in the corner of the paper in front of him, a habit he had picked from Mal. Of course her doodles were better than his though, he just made random lines, shapes and smudges.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Ben quickly sat up straight and scattered some of the papers on top of his desk so it seemed he had been working.

-It's open. – He said with his eyes pasted on the mess in front of him.

-Hey. – A familiar voice called from the door after it opened. Ben turned his head and smiled as Mal closed the door behind her. – Do you know what time it is? – She asked crossing her arms and giving him an accusatory glare.

The young king frowned in confusion until realization hit him. A quick glance to his digital watch mad his jaw drop. 10:55 PM. He was supposed to have met her almost an hour ago to walk together to the cafeteria and Ben never missed his commitments.

Thankfully, Mal's frown dropped as she started laughing, making her way to him.

-You should have seen your face. – The purple haired smirked, standing right behind her boyfriend and resting her hands on his shoulders Ben relaxed into his seat and sighed in relief. At least she wasn't upset but he should apologize nonetheless.

-Sorry Mal. I was so busy with this… - He gestured to the pile of papers on his desk. – And I lost track of time.

-It's okay. – She said calmly, sitting on his lap. Ben snaked hi arms around her waist. – Besides, no one on the Isle arrives on time, I'm used to it. – Mal smiled reassuringly, like it was no big deal.

" _You shouldn't be."_ Thought Ben. Mal, as well as the rest of the children from the Isle of the Lost, shouldn't be mistreated and disrespected as they were by their parents and other villains, and even some people in Auradon, just because they were born on the Isle. Ben knew it wasn't his fault, but that injustice was partially his parents doing and the young kids couldn't help but feel responsible.

Noticing his the guilt on her boyfriend's face, Mal understood that it wasn't just his paperwork worrying him so she ran a hand though his hair to get his attention, making Ben look down at her.

-I'm not upset and you shouldn't either. Besides, I know you have… _Tons_ of work to do. – The purple haired laughed. Maybe avoiding the matter for now was for the best. Ben laughed too and pulled Mal a bit closer. – Seriously now, this is too much for just one person. Don't you have anyone who can help you?

-Technically yes, I could ask my advisors but they don't do this stuff for me. And here between us, they are _a tad_ boring. – He said, making Mal laugh. – And I could ask my parents but… I want to prove I'm a capable king. – Ben admitted, looking out the window.

Mal knew what he meant, she had once wanted to prove herself to mother too. She would be more than happy if she managed to make Maleficent proud. However, Ben came along and showed her that she didn't need to follow her mother's path to be happy. He had given her and her friends a chance of a better life and was the first one to show them something they had never be shown by their parents: kindness. But most importantly, Ben taught Mal how to love and follow her heart, make her own decisions and follow her own path to find happiness. And for that, Mal would be forever thankful.

-You are already are a wonderful king. – She said softly. Ben smiled at her words. It wasn't often that she praised other people, even him. – But even kings need help sometimes. – Mal picked up one of the papers on his desk and analyzed it carefully.

Ben, however, was occupied looking with amazement at his girlfriend. If someone had told him, two months ago, that Maleficent's daughter would be in his arms, telling him supportive words, Ben would have said it was highly unlikely but now he couldn't be happier at how things had turned out.

-Thanks Mal. – Ben leaned and kissed the girl's cheek, making her giggle, something she'd been doing more often.

-Don't thank me yet. – The purple haired smiled, still looking at the sheet of paper in her hands. – I think I can help you with this one.

Ben took the paper from her hands and looked at it for a moment. It was still empty request for the Isle kids who would be transferred to Auradon in a couple of weeks.

The young king had meant to fill it out earlier but he didn't know what kids to pick. Both he and Mal knew that after the incident at Ben's coronation, the people had been (even more) reluctant to have even more villain kids come to Auradon. Sure, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos turned good but who could say for sure that the next batch of kids would too? Who could be sure they didn't bring another evil plan, a bigger and better one to take down Auradon? As king, Ben had to make sure his kingdom was safe but also wanted to be fair to those children so choosing the most likely to not have an evil plan was the best option. But how could he do that when he didn't even knew them?

Then it hit him. He didn't knew them, but Mal did.

-Do you happen to know any… calm kids? – Ben asked. Mal thought for a moment before turning to him.

-Well… We don't have "calm" to make people trust us. – She said with a just a tad of sadness, almost unnoticeable but Ben detect it.

She had said "us" as in "our kind" referring to all the children from the Isle, not only herself and her friends. Yes, even after they had embraced goodness, there were still people who thought that was just a façade. Ben tucked a strand of her purple hair behind her ear as a comforting gesture.

-I'm sure you'll win everyone's trust, we just need to be patient. – Ben hugged a bit tighter in reassurance and Mal smiled, thankful to have him by her side. She leaned back and rested her head in his shoulder.

-Yeah well… We do have the next best thing. – She said. – They call themselves "The Troublemakers."

Ben gave her a confused look, just the name worried him and he mentally urged Mal to elaborate.

-Back on the Isle, they were our rivals and… Yeah, they're might not be the easiest people to handle but that's because they don't listen to anyone, not even their parents. – Mal explained.

-So, because they don't listen to anyone, even if their parents had a plan, they wouldn't follow it?

-If they don't feel like it, which probably would be the case because they don't like rules and people telling them what to do. – Mal shrugged. – It is very frustrating for their parents but pretty much leave them alone because their rebellious attitudes fit the Isle standards… Except for one thing... – Mal trailed off and bit her lower lip nervously before continuing – They are allegedly friends.

Ben looked confused. What was the harm of being allegedly friends? But them he understood. Villains saw friendship as a weakness. Mal was mostly embarrassed because she knew they'd been calling it the right name all along. She wasn't proud of once having laughed at them because of their friendship when now she couldn't live without her friends and her boyfriend.

-I think it's worth a shot. – Ben said to avoid focusing on the matter for too long for Mal's sake. – What are their names? – He asked picking up his pen, ready to fill out the request in front of him.

-Francis Facilier, Billy Black, Harley of Hearts and Vicky West. – The purple haired listed as Ben wrote down the names.

The young king then took a better look at them once he finished. The children of Doctor Facilier, Black Beard, Queen of Heart, and the Wicked Witch of the West, who would have thought?

-Don't judge a book by its cover, hun? – Mal laughed Ben's surprised face.

-When have I done that? – He asked rhetorically and they shared a laugh. – Thanks for your help Mal.

-You're welcome your majesty. – The purple haired smirked. She only called him that for the sake of teasing, as well as other names. – Now c'mon, I'm starving. – Mal stood up and started pulling her boyfriend by the hand.

Ben smiled at her as he got up and the two made their way to the cafeteria hand in hand. Maybe asking for help wasn't such a bad idea, and asking for _her_ help wasn't at all a bad idea, they got to spend some more time together which had been difficult due to the young king's new and old duties.

So yeah, kings _did_ need help sometimes, the key was finding the right person to help them and Ben was more and more sure that, for him, the right person was Mal.

 **Yeah…I don't really know what I did here. First I wanted to do a Bal one shot, then I got an idea for new characters and then I ended up doing this: The first of my Descendants series. Please be nice, it's my first Descendants fanfic. Also, I won't mind if you review, say what you think of the story and my writing, or just to say hi (hint hint?)**

 **I don't know when the second one will be done but hopefully soon.**

 **Have a good day**


	2. Doug The Idiot

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events or people is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

Evie walked gracefully down the hall, heels clicking against the floor, arms swinging slightly at her sides, a soft smile in her lips and her silky blue hair perfectly done in a V braid. To many people in Auradon Prep, Evie looked stunning every day without trying too much, after all, she was already a natural in all things fashion related.

But there also was people who thought she was desperate, mostly girls. They _knew_ she woke up early, spent three hours in front of the mirror and reapplied her makeup ten times a day, besides, being an ex-villain and a girl with a keen for science, she needed to be extra pretty to find a guy right?

Wrong. Evie didn't care about those rumors, she had learnt that she didn't need to depend on her looks to be happy. She had true friends who liked her for her and that made her made her happy. And so what if she liked fashion? Didn't those princesses like it too?

The blue haired reached her locker and opened it to find yet another small pile of notes left there by boys. Evie rolled her eyes in annoyance, ignoring the notes and grabbing her books. It wasn't like she was being rude to the boys who had wrote the notes but Evie already knew what they wanted. It was always the same, they just wanted to date her because of her looks or because they thought she'd do their homework.

But there was this one guy who could see past all that, who knew her and treated her with the respect she deserved since the start and that was why Evie liked him so much.

-Morning Evie. – Greeted a male voice behind her. The blue haired turned away from the locker and her heart raced as her eyes landed on a smiling Doug.

-Morning Doug. – Evie greeted back with that pearly white smile he loved so much.

-Hey I didn't see you at breakfast so I got you this. – The half dwarf reached for something in his bag and took out a juicy, blood red apple wrapped in a blue cloth.

-Aw, thanks Doug, how sweet of you. – She smiled, taking the apple in her hands while Dough blushed nervously at the compliment.

It was true, sometimes Evie was so occupied in the morning with her "getting ready for the day process" and/or helping Mal (or other girls who knocked at their door seeking for advice) that she skipped breakfast. But that was ok, Doug always bought her an apple for her to eat before class whenever that happened (she may or may not had skipped breakfast a few times on purpose).

-It was nothing. – He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. – Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you shouldn't skip it. And you know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. – Doug pointed to the apple in Evie's hands and she giggled. Of course she knew that but she would hear it again and again coming from him.

There was silence after that. Evie was looking hopefully in his eyes, mentally pleading: "Please ask me out. Please, just ask me out." Dough shifted his weight from one leg to another, scratching the back of his neck. "Come on Doug, do it." He thought to himself.

-Hum, Evie? There was… there is...hum… I-I want to ask you if… I mean, if you don't have anything else to do later, hum… - Doug fought with his words for them to come out, looking at his shoes and praying that Evie couldn't see him blushing.

However, she could, and it was one of the cutest things ever. The blue haired smiled widely in anticipation.

-What is it? – She urged him to continue. The half dwarf lifted his head at her voice but his gaze landed above her shoulder, on the small pile of notes inside her still open locker, and his courage faded away.

What was he doing? Evie could have every guy she wanted, a prince maybe, why would she choose him? Besides, she was one of his best friends, what if it ruined their friendship if she said "no"? Doug wouldn't be able to handle losing her.

-Well hum… - It would be for the best to go with the next best thing. – Would like to come study with me this afternoon? – He mentally facepalmed himself.

Evie's smile dropped with disappointment, she really thought he'd ask her out this time, but she covered it up quickly. Not quick enough to hide it from Doug though.

-Of course. That'd be… good. – She said, trying not to sound too sad. – Hey look at the time, I'm gonna be late for class, bye Doug. – The blue haired closed her locker and hurried down the hall. Doug tried to say something but Evie was already pacing quickly down the hall.

-You're an idiot Doug. – The half dwarf whispered to himself in frustration, leaning against the lockers. The image of Evie's disappointed face, even if he'd only see it for a second, never left his mind. – Maybe I should have asked her out.

Evie wasn't any better. She took bite after bite of the apple to keep her mouth occupied and to avoid a frown. Why couldn't he ask her, was it that hard? Or… maybe she was reading the signs wrong. Maybe he only saw her as a good friend, maybe he had only danced with her at the coronation party as a way to apologize for his behavior on Family Day. Maybe he didn't like that way her after all.

Doug was sitting at his usual desk in the library, doing some homework while waiting for Evie, although he wasn't so sure if she was coming at all. After his failed attempt to ask her out, the blue haired avoided him for the rest of the day. She'd sat next to Lonnie in math class, the only class they had together that day, ignored him during breaks and hadn't show up for lunch. That behavior had the half dwarf more than worried He didn't want to lose Evie but it seemed like he'd ruined everything.

Or maybe not.

-Hey – A quiet voice behind him made the boy turn around away from his books to find the blue haired beauty standing just a few feet from him. She was smiling but as brightly as she used to.

-You came. – Doug felt so relief she was there that he almost forgot it was his fault she looked sad. _Almost_. – Hum, take a seat. – He said pointing to the seat across from him, figuring she still didn't want to be near him but, to his surprise, Evie sat right next to him. At an arm length distance but still next to him.

-Thanks. – The girl muttered, still avoiding eye contact but smiling politely.

Evie took her out her boos and started doing her homework for math class without saying anything else. Doug watched as her expression morphed from sad to focus as she solved equations, her lips moving slightly as she solved the problems in her mind. One thing about Evie was that she instantly forgot about her troubles when she focused on study.

However, concentrating was proving to be difficult this time and it was all thanks to Doug. She didn't even want to come in the first place. After concluding that Doug only saw her as his friend, Evie felt somewhat heartbroken and the last thing she wanted was to be in the same room as him. On the other hand, it wasn't Doug's fault that his feeling for her weren't stronger, and if it hadn't been for Mal finding her feeling sorry for herself in their shared room during lunch time, Evie wouldn't be in the library rethinking her decision.

The half dwarf tried to focus on his chemistry book but his mind kept floating back to the girl sitting by his side. He wanted so bad to clear things between them but how if Evie didn't want to talk to him? She'd even put a barrier between them (literally, Evie placed some of her books and materials between them). Suddenly, he got an idea. Doug ripped a blank page from his notebook and wrote something at the top before slipping it in front of Evie.

The blue haired frowned in confusion when her vision of the math problem was blocked by the sheet of paper until she read what was written on it:

" _I know I screwed up, I'm sorry. I understand you don't want to talk to me"_

Evie went pale. Doug wasn't as ignorant of her situation as she had hoped and suddenly the blue haired felt bad for him.

-It wasn't you fault. – She said, not looking away from the paper in front of her. Doug turned to her at hearing her voice, so quickly his neck could have snapped.

Evie looked around. That was no place for them to talk so she got up and motioned for him to follow her out of the library, leaving their stuff behind. Once out, they walked a little down the hall until they found a quiet spot.

-Look Evie. – He started. – I know I let you down, but… You see, as you probably can tell I'm not very popular with girls, let alone having many of them as my close friends and you… - He was a bit unsure of what to say next, but looking into her expectant eyes… Heck, he'd already started and this was his only chance to get out of this mess so he had to tell her everything for both their sakes. – You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and the fact that you want me around makes me very happy, Evie. I really, _really_ like you but I got scared you didn't feel the same way, I mean why would you? You can have any guy you want so, this morning, I sort of… chicken out. But I ended up hurting you, I could see it even though you tried to mask it. I just… I'm idiot and I'm very sorry Evie.

By now, the blue haired was smiling widely again. Those words had hit her like a refreshing wave of surprise, happiness and relief. She had been wrong about Doug's feelings and Evie couldn't, and wouldn't, avoid the grin playing on her features.

Doug couldn't see it though, he was too embarrassed and afraid to look at her so he gazed down at his shoes while scratching the back of his neck. He was almost waiting for her to leave without anything else said but she didn't.

Evie saw that cute embarrassment and giggled, something Doug wasn't waiting to hear so he looked up at her half puzzled.

-Apology accepted. – She said and boy, how relief was Doug when he heard that and saw the happy expression in Evie's face.

-So… We're good? – He asked, a smile starting to appear on his face.

Evie stepped a bit closer and grabbed both Doug's hands. The half dwarf wasn't expecting that but he certainly wasn't expecting what she did next. The blue haired leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, making them both blush fiercely but neither one cared.

-Yep, I think we are. – She said before walking away.

Doug was still very shocked to move and just stood there, watching as she made her way back to the library and smiling like an idiot.

 **A/N: Now that was… difficult to write. I literally wrote the ending 4 times before finding something I liked. Also, I like drama and these are teenager characters so, if some chapters seem a little over dramatic, there's your explanation. I'm just saying this because one of my friends said it had a bit more drama than it should, I don't know if it's true so you'd be doing me a favor if you told me what you think.**

 **Also, I have a couple of "Bal" one shots already planned, some [Jay X Audry] and [Carlos X Jane] too but I also have the arrival of The Troublemakers and I'm having trouble (pun not intended) deciding on what to write next so what would you like to read next?**

 **Have a good day**


	3. Ignored Together

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

Carlos paced around the campus with Dude by his side. Hands in his pockets, eyes wondering around and bored for dear life. Usually, at this time of the day, he would be chilling in his or the girl's room with his three best, and probably only, friends (human friends). However, today his only companion was his canine best friend.

Mal had gone on a date with Ben, Evie was, as always, studying with Doug, and Jay was off with the rest of the team by the bleachers, talking about sports or girls o whatever things Carlos wasn't interested, leaving the white haired boy to himself all afternoon.

Granted, he was also a member of the team but he was considering quitting. Sports weren't his thing and, apart from Jay and Ben, he didn't have any friends in the team, not to mentions the bruises he got from tripping, falling and being hit by the ball so much. Carlos would rather be playing a good video game or messing with the discarded electronics he sometimes found and usually managed to repair. People in Auradon were incredible, when something stopped working they would just throw it away and buy a new one. Maybe he could open a repair shop one day.

Despite that, Carlos didn't like being alone. Ok, he had Dude but sometimes he missed having the people he knew and trusted around, people he could actually speak to. But the dynamic between the four ex-villain kids had been changing ever since they stepped foot in Auradon.

It wasn't just the four of them and Carlos knew it. First Ben, then Doug, Lonnie, some of the team members and even Audrey was becoming their friend after she'd apologized to them (Well, she was mostly Evie's friend because Mal still couldn't quite interact with her and she often ran away from Jay). The point was, everyone but Carlos was making connections with other people and, consequently, spending less time together.

The white haired didn't like that, he didn't like changes and he definitely didn't like to be ignored. Carlos knew he couldn't be selfish to the point of wanting Mal, Evie and Jay to himself but they knew how difficult it was for the boy to make friends.

Suddenly, after taking a turn, Dude started barking at something, pulling Carlos out from his thoughts. The boy kneeled beside the dog and petted his head, trying to calm his furry friend down.

-What is it buddy? – He asked. Carlos had learnt how dogs are smart, he just needed to pay attention to know what they wanted.

The white haired then noticed how the animal was looking straight at a stone column behind him. Curious, and a tiny bit scared, Carlos got up.

-Hello? – He called, slowly taking a step in the direction of the column.

To his surprise, none other than Fairy Godmother's daughter slowly appeared from her hiding place behind the column. Jane had her hands behind her back, eyes on the ground and a shy expression on her features, much like a little kid caught doing something she shouldn't.

-I'm sorry. – She said, not looking directly at him. – I-I didn't mean to be creepy, I swear.

Carlos' confuse frown softened. He was relief it was Jane standing there and not a possible threat but he was still curious as to why she had been hiding from him.

-Don't worry about that. – The white haired boy smiled, picking up dog beside him. – You just startled my buddy here. – Dude licked Carlos' cheek, which made him puff at the creature's breath. – Uff Dude, I'm brushing your teeth tonight.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at their silliness and Carlos was happy he'd made her feel at least a bit comfortable.

-Well, I'm sorry Dude, for startle you. – She giggled, walking a bit closer to scratch behind the dog's ear.

-So… - Carlos started, letting Dude on the ground again. – Why were you hiding from us?

-Hum… - Jane tensed up again.

She wasn't one to talk much, let alone talk with boys, and since Fairy Godmother had forbade her to ask for magical help to improve her looks as part of her punishment, she never felt as confident as she had when Mal casted that spell on her hair.

-I just wanted to… to thank you. – Jane said shyly, fighting that little cold in the chest sshe always felt when talking to other people she wasn't close to. – I'm sorry it took me this long but I really want to thank you for cheering me up that night.

Carlos grew confused again until he recalled the night of Ben's coronation party on which he had asked her to dance with him. That been almost two months ago and they had never talked properly about it after that. Heck, they never talked _at all_ after that. Not that Carlos didn't want to, he was just too shy to take the initiative.

-Oh that! – Carlos smiled in realization. – You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure. If something, I should be the one thanking you. – The white haired boy admitted, scratching the back of his neck and starting to feel his cheeks warming up.

-Why? – Jane asked. Now it was her turn to grow confused. Carlos blushed a bit deeper before answering:

-Letting me dance with you was more than what I was expecting to say the truth. I even had to ask for Jay's help because usually pretty girls like you don't want anything to do with me. – He smiled, feeling a bit uncomfortable but thankful he took that off his chest.

Jane looked at him in shock, blushing deeply. He wasn't expecting to ever hear those kind of words from anyone _,_ must less having a boy call her pretty. In her head, that would never happen but Jane was glad she'd been proven wrong, gladder Carlos was the one to do it.

-I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. – The white haired boy said when the silence became too uncomfortable. – I wanted too but… I guess I was too shy.

-I'm just glad you did. Better later than never right? – Jane said and they both laughed. – But to be honest, you could easily fool me, you look so confident with your friends. – She added. Carlos thought about it for a moment, his smile fading.

-Well, they're hardly around anymore, at least compared to the amount of time we used to spend together. – The white haired said with a hint of sadness, making Jane regret doing that comment.

She knew what it felt like when to be left alone. Before Mal had done her hair, Jane could hardly talk to anyone, she was too shy. She also thought she wasn't pretty enough to be at the princesses' level. That was why she got carried away after the spell. People were actually paying attention to her, asking her to sit with them at lunch, even Audrey wanted allowed her presence. So, out of fear they would leave her alone, Jane started behaving like them, which ultimately caused her to turn against the person who had helped her and throw everything away.

-I'm sorry. – The girl mumbled just loud enough for Carlos to hear. She wasn't sure if she was saying that out of sympathy or apologizing for her behavior on Family Day, after everything went down. – I know how you feel

The boy tilted his head up. Suddenly, he understood by her speech during their conversation, that they had more in common than he had originally thought. Carlos felt bad for making her sad, so he tried to amend things:

-Hey, you don't need to be sorry. The past is past right? – He smiled, shaking his head slightly. – Tell you what, from now on, whenever you feel sad or lonely, come find me and we can hang out.

Jane's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that.

-You mean it? – She asked hopefully.

-Of course I mean it. – Carlos said cheerfully reached out his hand. He was still doubting of his offer but, at seeing how the girl's face lit up, he knew it was the right thing to do. – What do you say?

Jane looked at his hand for a moment, hesitant, before she shook his hand with a smile.

-I'd like that. – She said sealing the deal. Both of them smiled softy (Even if internally Carlos was doing a happy dance) and Dude barked happily making both teens laugh.

Neither of them was one hundred percent sure of pact but maybe they were the friends each of them was missing. And hey, if they were both ignored, they might as well be ignored together.

 **A/N: Aren't those two adorable? I can totally image Carlos and Jane bounding over their social situation (now that I think about it, it's kinda sad) But I have to admit, they're not the easiest characters to write about. I'm glad of ho this turned out but I want to know you opinion so don't forget to review.**

 **AANNDD about the "Troublemakers" I haven't forgot about them, I just want to catch up with these characters before bringing them to Auradon. I'd say… two more chapters before they arrive but no promises.**

 **By the way, I'm about to get super busy with life and stuff so don't expect me to upload more chapters that quickly.**

 **Have a good day :)**


	4. The Troublemakers

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

Vicky West woke up in the morning to a not-so-gloomy day. But weren't all days gloomy on the Isle of the Lost? Well, more or less. Granted the barrier surrounding the Isle reached high up, creating its own inside micro climate which was generally dark and cloudy but there were some rare exceptions of clearer days.

The young witch jumped out of bed (or better said, the mattress on the floor where she slept on) and smirked to herself when she saw the poor amount of grey clouds. It was one of _those_ days. Usually, Vicky didn't gave a damn about the weather but when it was less gloomy outside, less villains came out of their houses like they had an allergy to sunlight. That way, she and her friends could sneak to their favorite place without being bothered.

She quickly changed to a thin black shirt with long sleeves, a sleeveless mint green leather jacket with ragged fringes on the bottom, dusty leggings with various shades of green underneath a black ragged skirt and black combat boots. She then pulled her dark green hair into a high ponytail, leaving some loose bangs to frame her face.

The girl then jogged down the steps from her room (the attic) to the kitchen and then ran to the front door, grabbing a rotten green apple in the process. It wasn't tasty, it wasn't juicy, and it definitely wasn't fresh but she was used to that, she didn't eat for pleasure but to stay alive.

Just when Vicky was about to turn the door knob, a cranky cry made her jump back and turn around to see a middle aged woman with green skin, black hair and a really ugly nose, dressed in a long black dress and a pointy black hat. The Wicked Witch of the West, her mother, was looking down at her with severe eyes.

-And where do you think you're going? - The older witch asked harshly. Vicky backed away from the door. Her mother was scary but not that scary when one became used to her bad mood.

-Out. - The green haired said with a bored expression and a shrug.

-Oh no. - Her mother grabbed her by the arm and pulled further into the house, to the back room that connected the house to the "Used Witchcraft Goods" store they (the Wicked Witch) owned. – I need you to stay and take care of the store.

-But mother, have you seen the weather today? Nobody will come today. – The young witch groaned in frustration before adding with a whisper: - Not that anyone would come any other day.

-That might be so. – The green skinned witch said. – But the store is very dusty and I need you to clean it.

-Mother, you sell useless brooms and cauldrons, the dust gives the store a more… creepy and interesting look don't you think? – Vicky tried to get away from her mother's grasp but the older woman was stronger. If something, she only tightened her hold around her daughter's arm, making Vicky winced slightly.

-Yes, but you know dust makes me sneeze. – The Wicked Witch abruptly released Vicky's arm, almost throwing her to the ground, once they made it to the store.

The younger witch had to resist the urge to rub her arm in order to avoid showing weakness to her mother but, as most of the abuse she received daily, she was used to it. However, Vicky had plans for that day and wasn't about to let her mother, or her dusty store, stop her so she stated to formulate a plan.

-Hey, mother? – The green haired called, making the older witch turn to her as she was about to leave. – You want me to be evil, right?

-Well of course. – The Wicked Witch answered rolling her eyes, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-And being evil means, among other things, to ignore rules and be selfish, am I right? – Vicky smirked as she saw the door half open to the street from the corner of her eye.

-Where are you trying to get with this? – Her mother asked, crossing her arms in boredom.

-I just think you'll be really proud of me because… That's what I'm about to do. – Before her mother could process what was going on, Vicky turned as quickly as she could and made a run for the front door of the door, stepping into the street and running with all her might.

The young witch heard her mother calling furiously after her as she ran way and knew she was in for a punishment when she came back. Oh well, it was worth it. Besides, seeing her mother mad was funny. Vicky would never be the evil copy of her mother like the older witch wanted, everyone knew that. Ever since she was little, she was different from all the villain kids. Why? Because she could see beyond them with the help of a book she always carried around in her bag out of fear her mother would find it and throw it away, even though the green skinned witch never went to the attic.

As Vicky had predicted, there was close to no one on the street. The only few people walking around were mostly minions, forced outside by their masters to do their biddings. The young witch slowed her pace as she reached her first destination: The house of the Queen and King of Hearts.

Vicky rounded the big house made of stone (it resembled a castle) until she reached the back. Then, she grabbed a few pebbled and threw them through the window, not caring to check if it was opened or close. A high pitched "Ow" was heard seconds later, apparently it was open.

Harley, the "princess" of Hearts, peeked out the window and frowned down at a laughing Vicky while rubbing the spot on her head where the pebbles had hit her.

-That hurts, you know? – Harley cried angrily, which caused the young witch to laugh even more.

-I'm sorry. – She said between laughs. – Get down here and I'll take a look at it.

-Ok. – Harley said before disappearing in her room. The house of the family of the Hearts had many secret passageways the two of them had discovered when they were little. One of them connected Harley's bedroom to the front yard of the house. Vicky walked calmly to the front of the house where Harley was waiting for her.

She was wearing a sleeveless knee length black dress with two white vertical stripes on the front, each with a line of small red hearts in the middle, a red cape that reached just above her ankles with a pattern of with and black on the right side and an "H" inside a big white heart on the left side. She was also wearing high heeled black boots and her hair was partially loose with a portion in a side ponytail, hold in place by a little heart crown shaped hair band. Yep, Harley loved heart shapes.

Vicky approached her smaller best friend and stood took a look at the top of her head, using her fingers to get Harley's blond hair out of the way.

-Nop. No blood or bruise there. – The green haired smirked, crossing her arms. Harley looked at the witch in disbelief.

-You sure? I think there's a bump. – The princess pouted and Vicky wasn't sure if she was seriously in pain or just being childish but the latter was more likely.

-Well… I'll grab some ice for you to put there and it'll get better. – Vicky searched again between her friend's blond locks but didn't find any bump. However, if Harley said she felt it, she might as well play along.

The two of them walked together through the almost empty streets. Apart from being an almost sunny day, it was still early and the majority of the Isle populations was still asleep, which made the two girls feel free to speak loud and walk around like the streets were theirs. They would have done that anyways.

As promised, Vicky broke into Ursula's fish and fries and stole a bit of icy from the freezer containing the fish.

-It smells fishy. – Harley joked and giggled, squeezing her nose with one hand and using the other to hold the ice against her head.

Vicky hurried her the rest of the way, out of the city and into the woods to their secret place: A small lake with a water fall inside of a natural wall made of various types of stones of different sizes. The water wasn't very clean but they didn't went there to swim. They went there because the noise of the water falling against the surface of the lake would muffle every word they spoke to anyone outside the stone wall.

When they arrived, they noticed two male figures sitting by the water. The one sitting farthest from the water had very old and dirty looking pirate shorts and white blouse with a ripped black vest. He was bare footed, his skin had smudges of dirt his spiky dark hair was very oily, like he hadn't bathed in weeks which, speaking about Billy Black, the only pirate afraid of water, that sure was the case.

The other was a tall figure, standing like a stick near the edge of the lake. He had dark skin, short curly dark brown hair and was wearing a dark red dress shirt underneath a purple suit with matching dress pants and ceremony black shoes and top hat with a skull. Around his neck hanged a creepy head and a weird looking tooth… or bone.

-What's up with the suit? – Vicky asked as both girls made their way to the boys.

-I was my dad's. It was either wearing it or having him making that weird voodoo dance. – Francis Facilier grunted with frustration, making all his friends burst into laughter. – Oh shut up!

-I have to say… - Billy got up and rubbed his chin, faking thinking. – It does look good on you, mate.

Francis grabbed the young pirate by the arm and made a movement to throw him in the unclean looking water of the lake which made Billy scream in fear. Of course Francis didn't throw him, he just wanted to scare his smaller friend and the look of terror on Billy's face as he tried desperately to get away from the dark skinned guys was priceless.

-Don't you ever dare to mock me again, understood? – Francis threatened with a rather serious tone and a scary gaze.

-Aye Aye, I promise. Now please let me go! – Billy begged. Francis dropped him in the nearest rock. He hadn't been holding him with too much force but it was enough to make the young pirate cough. Or maybe it was from the scare.

Vicky was still laughing at the scene in front of her when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Harley with a hopeful smile.

-Can I go search for flowers? – She asked. The young witch looked at her friend in confusion. There weren't any flowers near, only weed and darken grass and it wasn't the first time they'd been there but, again, if Harley wanted to search for flowers, Vicky had to play along.

-Sure. – She sighed. – Just don't wander too far, you don't wanna get lost like the last time.

Harley smiled widely and nodded as she then beamed happily to the nearest trees and looked down. Vicky walked closer to the boys and sat down on the rocks.

-How is she? – Asked Francis.

-Can't you see for yourself?! She's not well, dumbass! – The young witch snapped back at them in anger before turning again and taking a breath to calm herself down. The boys didn't even twitched, they were used to the green haired girl's sudden outbursts.

-Maybe going to Auradon will help her. I heard they can give some kind of therapy. – Francis spoke as if nothing had happened. Vicky had to agree. As much as she didn't like the idea of going to Auradon, she knew it would be better for Harley.

-She isn't cut out for this place. None of us is. – The green haired mumbled loud enough for her friends to hear.

-Yeah but we ain't cut out for Auradon either. – Billy said louder. – I mean there are more rules than there are fungus on my father's feet. And not to mention that I'd be forced to take… - He trembled with disgust at the thought of it. – bathes.

-When was the last time you bathed by the way? – Vicky asked purely out of curiosity as she turned back to him.

-Last month. It took four of my step mothers but they managed to get _slightly_ cleaner. – Billy groaned not proud, making Francis and Vicky laugh.

-Ok, returning to what's important. – The young witch started. – Since when do we care about rules? We don't follow them here, why would we follow them there?

-Oh, I don't know. – Billy said sarcastically – Maybe because they can send us back?

-They won't send us back. – Vicky said calmly but the others only looked puzzled at her. – Don't you get it? Why do you think they picked the four of us? Why do you, Billy, think they picked you out of all of Black Beard's children?

-Do you think Mal had something to do with this? – Francis asked. Just the sound of that traitor's name send chills down Vicky and Billy's spines.

-Oh you bet. I'm sure this is that little hypocrite's way of asking for forgiveness. Man, I get sick just by thinking of it! – The young witch's eyes filled with anger as she fixed a random point in the distance to stare at. – She thinks she can just bring us to Auradon and hope we will forgive her? No way! Not after what she has done! – Vicky was now gripping her sleeves so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and her breathing was fast. Billy and Francis weren't must better either. They didn't care whether or not Mal and her friends were traitors to the Isle, their feud started way before that.

-So what are we going to do? – Asked Francis with a frown. Vicky stood up and tuned to them with a determined and stern look, her hands still in fists by her sides.

-We're going. – She said firmly. – If they want us in Auradon, then they'll have to endure the whole package.

-What about her? Don't you think she's an easy target? – Billy pointed to a spot behind the green haired where Harley was happily and obliviously inspecting the ground with a smile on her face. The young witch's features softened for a split second before she turned coldly to the boys again.

-It's also for her we're doing this. Francis is right, she can have therapy there but you are also right Billy, those so called "heroes" can be cruel too but we will be there to protect her.

-Like always. – Both Billy and Francis nodded at the same time.

The three friends smirked in anticipation of how would their lives in Auradon be like. It wasn't going to be easy but they were up for the challenge. Of course their parents would try to foist and evil plan on them but they would just ignore them. They had their own purposes, and besides, their parents wouldn't be able to reach them once the passed the barrier.

They sat there for some more time just thinking and sharing all kinds of ideas for pranks to pull once in Auradon, and now that Vicky and Francis would have their magic they could think big… or as big as two beginners could manage. It wasn't long before a frustrated and sad looking Harley walked to them and sat between Francis and Billy.

-I didn't find any flowers. – She said. Vicky already knew this would be the outcome, but still she managed to smile at her.

-Don't worry princess. – Francis said cheerfully as he placed a hand on Harley's shoulder. – Tomorrow you'll get to pick as much flowers as you want. – The blond looked at him and beamed in happiness.

-Promise? – She asked hopeful.

-Aye mate. Tomorrow we'll take you to a great and far way place. – Billy completed as cheerfully as he managed. Harley looked excitedly between her three friends.

-Really? Where are we going? – She asked with a mix of excitement and confusion. Then her eyes landed on the young witch in front of her, waiting for a response. Vicky sighed and smiled.

-Auradon. – She said, a grin starting to form on her lips – We'll bring trouble to Auradon.

 **A/N: I'M ALIVE! Eheh, I told you I was going to be busy. I'm sorry for the long wait but live happens, I got sick then school started and my live is crazy right now (That's right, I have a live out of the internet)**

 **Also, YAY we got to meet the Troublemakers sooner than I'd planed! I was planning on writing something with Jay and Audrey first but inspiration wasn't coming so I had to drop that idea for now and instead wrote this. However, I can't promise I'll bring them to Auradon in the next chapter.**

 **So what do you think of my OCs? Yay or Nay? I'd really love to know your opinion so please don't be a silent reader.**

 **Have a good day.**


	5. Welcome To Auradon

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does. I own The Troublemakers and the plot**

The Limo stopped in front of the House of Hearts, their last stop before heading to Auradon. Harley stood patiently next to two big bags and a smaller one by the porch. Alone. Of course she would be alone, her mother was ashamed of her and would paint her roses white before being seen in public with the girl.

It wasn't just Harley though. The Troublemakers were hated by pretty much everyone so it was no surprise that none of them had seen their parents that morning, or anyone at all. The main square where Vicky, Billy and Francis had waited for their ride had been empty, Vicky would even dare to say that the whole Isle would celebrate once they were gone. But that was ok, they wouldn't miss them anyways.

Nonetheless, since her house was the farthest from the main square and neither of them wanted Harley to wander off alone, the young witch had to "ask" the driver to pick her up at her house.

-Morning Harls. – Greeted Francis as he grabbed one of the girl's bigger bags. – Do you like your ride? Worth a princess isn't it?

-Yes! It's a very nice car. – Harley clapped her hands and smiled happily. – And you're out of your suit.

-Glad you noticed. – Francis looked at his outfit and chuckled. Since his father wouldn't be around to make his "Voodoo moves" in front of him anymore, the boy decided to wear his casual carmine shirt with a black vest, black ripped pants and the red and black tie given to him by the blonde on his birthday.

Billy and Francis carried Harley's bags to the truck. Vicky tried to help her friend with the smaller bag but the blond refused.

-I can do it. – Harley insisted. The green haired girl raised her hands, knowing better than to argue with her best friend. Instead, she guided the smaller girl to the limo and let her sit near the widow.

Once they were all settle, the driver started the vehicle again and soon they were moving. As it had been with the ex-villain kids, the limo was filled with candy of many varieties but, unlike them, it wasn't the first time the Troublemakers saw, or ate, candy. When they were younger, they used to steal all the sugar they could get their hands on and hide to eat it. Maybe that was the reason why they were different, after all villains said that sugar made people soft.

-Hey Vic. – Called Francis as he brought a piece of red crystal candy to his mouth. – Did you brought…you know, the books? – He whispered the last part to make sure the drive didn't hear.

-Of course. – The young witch replied, grabbing a pink and white lollipop and handing it to Harley who was distracted by the view. – But I couldn't bring all of them so I copied the best… _recipes_ into an empty new one.

-What about the story book? – Billy asked with his mouth full of chocolate and jellybeans.

-You know I don't go anywhere without it. – Vicky answered as it was the most obvious fact in the world.

They went quiet after that, each lost in their own thoughts and eating the candy. Vicky however wasn't able to shake the sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach that she was going to see _her_ again. Someone they hated had given their names and brought then to Auradon but she wouldn't thank them, none of them would. No, first they had to make her pay for what she'd done and not with some pieces of sugar and luxuries.

-Hey look! – Harley suddenly squealed and bounced in her seat while pointing to the window. Everyone were pulled from their thoughts and made as the blond said. Turning to look at the window as well, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. – Is this magic?

-I think so. – Vicky couldn't contain a small smile. They were crossing the magical bridge between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon and seeing magic for the first time with their own eyes.

" _So that means…"_ The green haired looked down at her hands, opening and closing them but growing disappointed when nothing changed. She'd thought she would feel different once they crossed the barrier.

-Do you feel any…? – Francis started, turning to Vicky but his witch friend cut him off.

-Nop. – The girl whispered shaking her head calmly. – But it's there, you'll see. – She said with a shrug. Her voice was calm and sure so Francis nodded and turned again to the window. However, ironically, it was the first time Vicky was doubting her magic.

Meanwhile, Auradon Prep was getting ready to welcome the newest addictions. This time, however, there wasn't a big welcoming with the band playing and the students waving flags. Since the four ex-villain kids knew that the newcomers didn't like the spotlight, and would most likely scare everyone off, Ben and Mal had to talk Audrey into calling off the welcome committee. Thankfully, it wasn't very difficult.

So now it was only Ben, Mal and Fairy Godmother waiting for them at the front entrance, along with two or three curious student. While the headmistress was talking to those students, Mal was standing quietly by her boyfriend's side and holding his arm.

They were all nervous but Mal was beyond that, after all, she knew that those kids hated her. It was understandable after all that had happened in the past, but now that she'd changed, her new found conscience wouldn't let her sleep at night until she made up for all the things that The Troubles had to go through because of her.

-What's wrong? – Ben asked suddenly, causing Mal to instantly look up at him. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she missed to notice how tightly she was holding his arm.

-Nothing, I was just thinking. – It wasn't the right answer but it wasn't a complete lie either. However, it didn't matter how good Mal was at deceiving people, Ben could tell she wasn't completely fine.

-Don't worry. – He said in a calming tone, covering one of her hands with his own. – I'll be right here.

The purple haired gave him a small, thankful smile before they heard the noise of an engine in the distance.

They turned around and the others stopped talking when the limo made a turn and appeared in their sight. Moments later, it stopped in front of them and the door opened. A tall dark skinned guy stepped out of the vehicle, blinking at the sunlight and calmly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Then, there was a blur of white and brown as Billy lost his balance and fell ungracefully face first on the concrete, causing his friends to crack up laughing. Even Jay laughed a bit. Francis held out his hand and pulled the young pirate up before shooting Jay a warning glare.

Next was Harley who practically jumped out of the vehicle with a big grin in her face. She looked around, taking in all the new surroundings, she'd never seen such a beautiful place in her whole life. But then, her eyes laid upon Mal. Wonder morphed into horror as her eyes widened and her smile dropped.

A wave of guilt washed over Mal as she saw the blonde's reaction. The purple haired tried to smile, let Harley know she meant no harm, but then the scared girl took a step back and grabbed Vicky's arm as soon as she got out of the limo, making the green haired turn her head in confusion.

Mal held her breath and tightened her grip on Ben's arm when the young witch's gaze found her and the confusion turned into a death glare. There was silence as the green haired passed Harley to Francis and then took a step forward, evaluating the situation, looking at each of them carefully while chewing a mint gum she'd found.

-Hello dears. – The headmistress greeted with open arms and a warm smile. – Welcome to I'm Fairy Godmother and…

-Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. We already know who you all are, from you to Mister Kingsy over there. – Vicky said with contempt. Harley and Billy tried to content their laugh at the nickname they'd given their king back on the Isle.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least, with Vicky's disrespect. Not even Mal and her friends had behaved like that when they first got there. But then again, they had tried to win the people's trust to fulfill an evil plan.

-Oh, I'll forgive your words because you just arrived but I'll advise you to mind your language in the future. – Fairy Godmother said as calmly as she could but everyone could see her smile was being forced.

-Oh that's funny. I don't remember asking for forgiveness. – The young witch scoffed, causing her friends to laugh. – And what if I don't mind my language hum?

Fairy God mother was starting to keep her calm but this girl wasn't making it easy. She was pushing at her buttons and the headmistress wasn't used to this kind of behavior. So, seeing that she wouldn't be able to handle it, Ben decide to step in the conversation.

-We can't punish you for the way you talk but don't you think it would be for the best to be a bit more… friendly? – The young king chose his words carefully, giving them his best smile.

Mal cursed under her breath and her nervousness grew worse as the young witch's attentions were directed at the two of them. Looking at Ben from head to toe, as if studying him, Vicky approach the pair.

-Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to offend you. – The young witch replied sarcastically.

-Call me Ben. I'm just another student here, there's no need for formalities. – He said with his most friendly smile but Vicky only rolled her eyes.

-Yeah, I wasn't going to use them anyways. – Then, the green haired popped her gum and looked down at Mal. – How have you been?

-Terrific. – The purple haired answered, trying to look as relaxed as she could but there was a glint in Vicky's eyes that wouldn't stop bugging her.

-Of course you are. – The green eyed snorted. – I mean, it's not like you had to live on the Isle this past two months. – She said, her levels of angers increasing and Mal felt guilt and something she could only describe as fear raising again.

Vicky's eyes were flaring with hatred as she stared at the purple haired and Ben pulled his girlfriend closer to him on instinct. The young witch was about to make another comment when she felt Francis' hand on her should, pulling her back to their group. It was just then that she realized how close she had come to burst in front of them all.

-Not here. – He whispered so only Vicky would hear.

-Well. – Fairy Godmother stepped forward again, cleaning her throat and turning to Ben and Mal before saying: - I think it's time to show your new fellow students around, don't you think?

Vicky saw the couple nodding but she had other plans. The young witch had been up since five AM filling the pages of her green spell book (because she's been too lazy to do that the night before), Harley was throwing a tantrum because the boys wouldn't let her go see the gardens, Billy was losing his patience and Francis was trying to make sure each of his friends stayed calm… or relatively calm.

-Actually. – Vicky stepped forward again. – We are all very tired and last thing we need now is a boring tour. How about you show us our dorms, we unpack, have some rest and then you can show us around. – She asked as nicely as she could. There was something odd, Mal could tell. Why the sudden change of speaking? Vicky was up to something but the purple haired couldn't guess what it was.

-That can be arranged, sure. – Fairy Godmother smiled faintly again, thinking that was progress. – I trust you are in good hands. Let me just familiarize you with the curfews, I'm very strict about them.

The troublemakers sighed and rolled their eyes in annoyance but reunited around the headmistress nonetheless, Vicky had already put on a good show for the time being.

Meanwhile, Ben pulled Mal aside to talk to her in private. He noticed how tense and quiet she had been during the whole thing and he felt her grip on his arm tightening when Vicky mentioned the isle.

-Are you ok? – The young king asked, looking down at his girlfriend but she refused to look directly at him.

-That went terrible. – The purple haired breathed out. – I'm sure if wasn't for Francis, Vicky would have snapped.

Mal looked down. There was still something she wanted to say but not there, not where everyone could hear her so Ben decided they would continue this conversation later. He pulled her into a hug, which Mal gladly accepted.

-Call Evie and Carlos and tell them to show the girls they're dorm. I don't want to leave you alone with them. – He whispered before kissing the top of her head. Mal allowed herself to relax just a bit with the knowledge that the isle kids were probably watching.

At this point, The Troublemakers had already caused enough emotional disharmony on the purple haired with just their presence. Ben had notice the hatred that made Vicky's eyes glow and he could tell that it wasn't just the two girls who were uncomfortable.

Both the ex-villain kids and the Troublemakers would have to learn to coexist but for now they'd take baby steps and, in a few weeks, everyone would be getting along…

… _Hopefully…_

 **A/N: As I'd promised to someone (sorry I don't remember your name), here it is and in less than 2 weeks. But this time I'll not drop clues or possibilities about what's going to happen or when because I never end up doing that.**

 **So, about this chapter… I know some of you were expecting something bigger like all the characters meeting, that was my first idea too but, let's be honest, Mal's performance here is crappy enough, I don't need to have the others just standing and watching. But hey, at least I try.**

 **What do you think? Were you expecting something different? Did you like it or not? Please don't be a silent reader, it really means the world to me to know your opinion.**

 **Have a nice day**


	6. Facing The Witch

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does. I own The Troublemakers and the plot.**

They were gone. Of course they were gone. At least Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay should have known better and warned Ben that the Troubles would escape their rooms and wander off on their own as soon as they saw a chance.

But no, they had to trust the new kids to behave, even after Vicky's little show. So now the former villain kids plus Ben had split to look for them all over the school. They thought it would be easy, that the Troublemakers didn't know the place and couldn't go too far but they were soon proved wrong. An hour later, they all gathered in the main hall, unsuccessful.

-I've looked all around the field and gardens…No sign of them. – Said a tired Carlos trying to catch his breath.

-They're not on the cafeteria wither. – Said Jay.

-Nor on the Labs or the library. Let's face it guys, we're never going to find them. – Complained Evie.

-We need to be smarter than them. – Said Ben. – Where do you think they can be?

They all thought for a moment, regretting not having paid more attention to their rival group in the past. They thought about the places where the four teenagers could be found but there wasn't any particular location they seem to prefer, instead, they would find at least one of the Troubles randomly in unexpected spots of the Isle. No pattern attached. Unless…

-Back at the Isle, they seemed to pop up where you least expected. – Mal spoke up, giving voice to the same conclusion her friends had arrived to. – What if we just… walk around randomly, see where our steps take us and hope they show up? – The purple haired suggested. The others exchanged glances between each other. That was their only option left.

-Wait. Why don't we use Evie's magic mirror? – Asked Jay after a minute of thinking.

-Well… - The blue haired looked down shyly before admitting. – I lost it.

-They WHAT?! – Everyone looked at her in disbelief. How could Evie be so careless with her precious mirror to the point of losing it?

-I left it in my room this morning because I had a test. Then Carlos and I went to show Harley and Vicky where their room is and then I went to the library to meet with Doug. When Mal called me saying the troubles were gone, I went to our room to retrieve the mirror but it wasn't there. – Evie explained. Needless to say they all thought the same thing.

Meanwhile, hiding in the woods surrounding the campus, not too deep, four teenagers sat on the middle branches of a tree, just high enough to not be spotted easily but low enough to jump down and not get hurt. Vicky was sitting between Harley and Francis while Billy was hanging upside down on the branch above them. The four friends were watching the scene through the small mirror in Vicky's hands and laughing their lungs out.

-I can't believe they really thought we were going to stay put! – Laughed the dark skinned boy.

-I know right? – The young witch was laughing so hard she had to hold her nose to forcefully stop her laughter and breathe. – Auradon made them too trusty. – She add with residual chuckles while proudly flipping the mirror in her fingers.

Earlier, when Harley and Vicky fled from their room, the young with got curious about the small she'd seen Evie using in the coronation to summon a powerful light, so, the two girls paid a visit to her and Mal's room and stole the mirror from one of the drawers. After that, they used it to find Billy and Francis and together they hid in the woods, amusingly watching the former villain kids (plus Ben) struggle pathetically to find them.

-Ok, I guess that's enough for now – Declared Vicky, stuffing the mirror in her green bag.

-Hey Vic. – Called Billy from above them. – Can you use your magic to conjure food? I'm starving?

-What else is new? – The young witch snorted, causing Francis and Harley to crack up slightly. – Anyhow, it doesn't work that way. I can't make something appear out of thin air. – She explained. Billy mumbled something while sitting up straight on his branch.

-Can you make something else for us to see? – Asked Harley nicely.

Vicky looked down at her hands, closing and opening them repeatedly. Francis had told her of his failure at using magic in his room so the girl wasn't very motivated to try it. The last thing she wanted was to be confirmed that she'd spent a great portion of her life hiding in the catacombs of the Isle of the Lost learning about magic from old and dusty books for nothing.

But then, a thought crossed her mind. She was already using magic! Only someone with magical powers could use the magic mirror. Vicky mentally facepalmed herself and, with renewed confidence, she reached for her green spell book and searched for something simple.

-Harley, can I borrow you ribbon? - Vicky asked. The blond nodded, undid the red ribbon holding back her hair, and gave it to the witch. – Ok, let's try this one. – The young witch rested her finger in the yellowed page and read the spell carefully before closing the book and focusing on the piece of fabric in her hand. – This ribbon so beautiful, let the light shine through and make it invisible. – Vicky's words were sure, yet her hand was shaking slightly.

For a moment, nothing happened but the young witch wouldn't give in so easily. She focused on the ribbon as best as she could, imagining it disappearing in front of her. Suddenly, something changed. A small and fuzzy feeling started to form within her. At first, it was subtitle, but then it started to concentrate in her palm, growing into something that Vicky could compare to fire, a wave of energy. It didn't hurt though, it was more like a soft, spiky sensation.

And then, all of a sudden, that energy escaped through her skin and into the piece of fabric, taking pieces of it from their vision as it did until the ribbon was completely out of sight. Vicky could still feel it, they just couldn't see it. It was invisible. She had turned it invisible.

A proud grin made its way to Vicky's face as the young witch looked at her friends when she heard them gasp. All three of them were looking at the girl's hand with wide eyes, Billy's jaw had dropped and Vicky about to make some funny remark about him eating a fly when Harley squealed loudly beside her.

-You did it! You did it! – Exclaimed the blonde, excitedly clapping her hands. Which for Vicky was relief because she'd feared for a moment Harley would complain about losing her ribbon.

-Yeah, well done Vic. – Francis said with pride, giving his green haired friend a light tap on the back. He might have been a little tiny bit jealous but, if he was, he didn't show it.

They were laughing and talking about all the possibilities for this new found ability (well, Vicky, Billy and Francis were. Harley was playing with her invisible ribbon, carefully not to lose it.) When…

-Hey! – Someone called from the ground. The four friends went immediately quiet and looked down to see a purple haired standing there, looking up at them with a rather annoyed expression and arms crossed.

To say they were surprised to see Mal there was an understatement. In fact, they were expecting anyone _but_ her to find them. Hadn't they had scared her enough for today? Yet she looked like that girl they knew from the Isle. " _Looks like, but isn't._ " Thought Vicky.

Technically she wasn't supposed to be there alone. Ben had instructed her to call him before facing them if she found them but, as soon as she remember how these kids had a thing for woods, Mal knew she had to move quickly before they switched places. Besides, what could go so wrong? Why was she so afraid? Maybe it was the fact that someone who hated her finally had magic to harm her but Mal had magic too and had been using it long before Vicky. Plus, the Troublemakers were knew better than to harm someone on their first day, especially the King's girlfriend.

The first one to jump down was Francis. Out of the four, the dark skinned boy was the most diplomatic and he knew that, if Vicky faced Mal, she would lash out and probably do something stupid.

-You need to leave. – Francis urged. – We will go after you but now…

-Yo Francis! – Vicky interrupted him from the tree.

Both Francis and Mal turned to see the young witch standing up on the branch, getting ready to jump down. The boy tried to say something to make Mal get out of there, knowing a storm might be coming, but the purple haired stood her ground. Sooner or later, they'd have to face each other, why not now?

-You are too soft Fran. Get back up there and calm Harley down, will you? – Vicky commanded as she passed by her friend.

She was already on her nerves, Francis could tell, but he knew better than to argue. So, after shooting a "don't said I didn't warn you" look at Mal, the boy climbed up the tree again to sit next to the blonde who immediately leaned her head against his shoulder.

Mal curiously watched as Francis snaked his arm around her shoulders while Billy, who had descended from his high seat, played with the girl's hand to distract her. And it was working because Harley was giggling.

The purple haired wondered what was wrong. She hadn't seen Harley, or any of the Troublemakers much after _that_ day so she never quite understood what happened to her after that. Part of her wanted to ask, out of curiosity and concern, but the rational part of her decided it was for the best to hold it in for now.

-Not a very pretty sight, is it? – Mal was brought back to reality by Vicky's irritated voice. The purple haired gulped but didn't flinched.

-Listen Vicky – Mal started, trying to sound as firm as possible. – About what happened, I was…

-Save it! – The young witch shouted with a deep and furious frown. But the she seemed to remember something and her features softened slightly. – I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say can repair what you've done.

And there it was, that pang of guilt in Mal's gut again.

-Maybe. – She admitted. – But what about my actions? I took you out of that hell of an Island, didn't I?

-Yes you did. – Vicky nodded, only to frown again after. – But if I remember correctly, we were fine before YOU made us go through hell! – She yelled again, stepping dangerously closer to the fairy. – It's YOUR fault everyone in that goddamn island hates us, it's YOUR fault we've been treated worse than rats by our parents in the last few years, and, above all, It's YOUR fault Harley ALMOST DROUNDED!

Vicky's shouts had been so loud they'd scared off all the creatures around them, maybe even loud enough to be heard in all Auradon. But after that, the only sound they could hear was her heavy breathing.

Mal was shocked. She knew everything the young witch had said was true and it made her feel disgusted with herself. But Mal wouldn't fight back. Maybe this was Vicky needed. To finally let her emotions out and maybe be able to forgive her.

Then, there was another sound. Sobs. Someone was crying. Vicky had watery eyes yes, but from the gust of fury that had just consumed her right now and from all the painful memories that came rushing to her mind. Not enough to make her cry though. Then, realization hit them.

Turning around, the young witch cursed under her breath at the sight of her blonde best friend crying with her face hid in the crock of Francis' neck while Billy rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. Francis, however, had his attentions turned to Vicky, almost as saying "Calm the eff down and fix this."

-Vicky… I… - Mal tried to reach for the young witch who was still letting off some steam, and that was her mistake. Vicky snapped the girl's hand away and, in a quick motion, turned around, grabbed Mal by the collar of her shirt and shoved her against the nearest tree.

Mal's eyes widened with surprise and shock, and maybe fear added to the mix. Vicky had never been violent.

-You. – The young witch mumbled so that only the two of them could hear. – If you thought you could buy us with some candy, pillows and kindness, you're more foolish than I'd thought. – Mal wanted to say something in her defense, but given the circumstances and seeing that hatred in Vicky's eyes, she decided to be quiet and accept whatever came next. – Now listen to me. I'm going to make sure you know the hell you put us through. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done even if it's the last thing I do. And you can come with that "I've changed" crap, but guess what, so have I. So, if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open. – The young witch threatened, her voice dripping with poison.

Vicky let go of Mal's collar abruptly, make the purple haired lose her balance and fall backwards.

Then, the young witch looked up and motioned for the boys to bring Harley down. It was time to go. Billy and Francis helped her getting on her feet, grabbing each of the girl's hands, and the three jumped down. They walked past Mal and Vicky, who nodded for them to go ahead.

-Harley doesn't remember the accident, don't ask me why. – Vicky said, a bit more calmed but with the same hatred while climbing the tree again to pick up her bag. – She'll have questions after this but, for everyone's sake, this argument never happened ok? I'd hate to do something… unpleasant. – Vicky jumped down and started walking away but then stopped and, with a wicked grin, she turned to Mal again. – By the way, that boyfriend of yours…he's quite the catch.

What? What had she… Oh No.

Mal instantly jumped to her feet, fed by a new energy.

-You stay away from Ben! – She barked but Vicky just chuckled and shrugged.

-Or else what? – The young witch snarled. – You can go tell him if you want. He would get me expelled for sure. – She laughed as if the thought of returning to the Isle of the Lost didn't affect her. – But know this: in the meantime, bad things could happen and we wouldn't want that, now would we? – And with that, she walked away, leaving Mal alone in the middle of the woods.

Mal fell to her knees. What had she done? Not only had she brought someone who hated her to Auradon, but also given her a weapon that could destroy her completely… and it wasn't magic.

 **A/N: Weeeellllll….. That was… intense. I even got chills while writing it, even though I feel like Mal's perspective could be a little better but… meh, I did my best. PLEASE leave your opinion before you go, I love to read your comments and I try to reply as soon as I see them.**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: After doing much thinking, I decided to change the name of this series. "Beyond the Fairy Tales" was a good idea for my initial project but now that I have an actual story (half) planned, the name must change (don't worry, I won't delete or rewrite any of the previous chapters).**

 **ALSO, I just saw the new Descendants: Wicked World episode and… Do you think I just make a reference to Freddie (I don't know how to spell her name) or keep it AU?**

 **With that being said,**

 **Have a good day**


	7. Weak

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does. I own The Troublemakers and the plot.**

Mal couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and sleep wouldn't come, not when Vicky's threat was so fresh in her mind. What was she going to do? Mal knew the witch wasn't dumb to the point of trying to harm the king, if she had the courage to do that in the first place. Back in the island, the only thing the Troublemakers did was pulling pranks, some of them pretty nasty but still.

However, Vicky had changed, Mal could see that. The young witch had always had angry issues but she had never been aggressive…or had she? Mal never paid them enough attention to know exactly. But judging by that afternoon's events, if it wasn't for Francis and Harley, who knows what could have happened? What if she ever lost her temper near Ben? He was Mal's boyfriend, was that reason enough for the witch to go after him? Or would she keep her word and leave him alone as long as Mal kept quiet?

"Ugh!" The purple haired turned again. All those questions had been haunting her since the encounter with the Troublemakers in the woods. Even during dinner Mal had been very quiet with the excuse that she was tired.

Another thing on her mind was how soft she had been. There was a time when the dark fairy would snap back, respond with the same force and teach Vicky to not mess with her or the ones she cared about. However, Mal had done none of that. She'd just stood there, letting Vicky take out on her and only reacting when the witch mentioned Ben. Mal was becoming weak and that couldn't happen. Not with these kids out to get her.

Eventually, the purple haired feel asleep, not even then she had peace of mind. Ever since she and her friends had chosen goodness over evil, Mal's dreams were infected by nightmares every now and then.

Sometimes, she was back in the island, running away and trying to hide from a crowd of angry villains chasing her, calling her a traitor and wanting to punish her. Other times, she was being pulled away from Ben by people who found her not suitable for their King. Or there were times when she was in a dark place with everyone she knew, her mother included, telling her how worthless she was.

This time was different. Mal was standing on a cliff edge somewhere in the Isle of the Lost. It was rainy, cold and windy, just like that day six years ago, and the river below her was running wild and strong. Mal looked around, searching for something when suddenly:

-Mal! – A voice called for her in the distance. It was faint but the purple haired could hear how it sounded urgent…and awfully familiar. Then it clicked. Mal's eyes widened in horror as her mind linked that voice to a name. Ben.

The purple haired ran as fast as her leg and the rain in her eyes allowed until the terrain under her feet became more uneven than she remembered. The cliff was higher there, forming a heck of a fall into the river and the pointy rocks below. What was Ben doing there? How had he ended up on the island?

-BEN?! – Mal called, looking around frantically. – BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!

-MAL! – Ben sounded dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, and when Mal looked in the direction of his voice, she understood why.

The young king was hanging from the edge, about to fall. There was no time to think, the purple haired fairy launched forward and landed on her stomach, grabbing her boyfriend's hand with both of hers right before he fell. Mal tried desperately to pull him up but he was too heavy and the rain and force of gravity were making his fingers slip. She could only prevent him from falling for so long.

Then, Mal heard someone laughing loudly behind her. Turning her head as much as she could, she saw a girl with dark green hair, piercing dark green eyes, wearing shadows and the skin of a ghost with a sadistic grin on her face.

-Vicky, help us! Please! – Mal begged, feeling hot tears on her cheeks. However, the witch only laughed louder and crossed he arms.

-Seems familiar doesn't it?

-MAL! – Someone else cried.

Mal's eyes shot open as Evie called for her and shook her shoulders. The purple haired sat on the bed and looked around, her heart racing like crazy. It took her a few seconds to recognize her room.

-You were screaming in your sleep. – Said Evie handing her a tissue. Mal took it and wiped away the tears staining her cheeks. – You wanna talk about it?

-Not now. – Mal shook her head and hugged her knees.

Evie knew about her friend's nightmares but only because they shared a room and Mal didn't want anybody to know. To everyone else, the purple haired fairy was the image of strength, nothing could get to her. And yes, Mal had a though exterior but her closest friends knew better. Maybe they even knew something Mal herself hadn't understood yet.

The blue haired girl stood up and grabbed Mal by the hand, pulling her from her bed and to the door.

-Where are we going? – Asked the fairy. Evie opened the door and poked her head out to see is the coast was clear before stepping outside.

-We are going to see someone. Or better said, you are. – Evie replied, only loud enough so Mal could hear, after all, it was way pass curfew if they'd be in trouble if they were caught.

The purple haired didn't say nothing. She understood right then where her friend was taking her and she wasn't going to complain. Not that she'd admit it out loud but maybe she needed this. And let's face it, there was nothing Mal wanted more in that moment than to see the one she loved the most safe and sound, proving that her nightmare had been just that. Just another nightmare.

Ben couldn't sleep. He was tired, yes, but not sleepy since all the papers on his desk were keeping his mind busy, not allowing him to relax for a second. Every time the young king thought about going to bed, there was a part of his brain that remembered something or had an idea and he had to write it down. Plus, he hadn't done his English assignment and it was for the next day. Luckily he didn't have a roommate. As the King, Ben had the biggest dorm room all to himself.

Suddenly, a knock on his door pulled him out of his focused state. Ben looked up at the door. Who could it at this time? Curfew had been two or three hours ago so nobody was supposed to be still up. Still, he putted his pencil down and got up. Opening the door, the young king was taken by surprise when he saw his purple haired girlfriend half hiding behind an impatient looking Evie.

-Mal, Evie? What's wrong? – He asked with a confused frown.

-Sorry to disturb you at this time Ben but… - Evie quickly side glanced at Mal, thinking of a way to put their problem into words.

She didn't need to however. Ben could tell something was by the way Mal was avoiding looking at him and cowering behind her blue haired friend, like if she was ashamed of something. So, the young King nodded and reached out to take Mal's hand. The purple haired gave one last look at Evie before accepting his offer and stepping inside the room.

-Thank you. – Said the blue haired with a smile. She watched as Mal walked further in the room and lowered her tone so only Ben would hear – She's a little fragile but try to make her talk to you. But above all, take good care of her.

-You know I will. – Ben replied. Evie gave him a thankful smile and turned to leave.

Ben closed the door and turned around to find Mal sitting at the end of his bed. The lamp on his desk, the only light source in the room, illuminated part of her face and casted shadows on the other half and Ben couldn't help but to notice, once again, how beautiful she was. And how he loved the loved the way his oversized grey sweatshirt, the one she'd kept from one of their dates (not a story to tell here but maybe later) and used to sleep, made her look smaller than what she already was. Ben loved this girl. Against what some people would expect from the King of Auradon, Ben had fallen in love with this girl, with all her light and all her shadows.

He sat on the bed beside her and placed his arms around her shoulders. Mal leaned her head against his shoulder and they fell in a comfortable silence.

Mal loved those moments. No words needed, just the two of them. And although she couldn't hear his voice, his touch kept her grounded. This was real. He was there with her, safe. Her nightmare had been just that, a nightmare…Right?

-You know… - Ben broke the silence after a moment. – Maybe talk about it will help.

The purple haired lifted her head and looked deeply into his eyes. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful person by her side? She wasn't sure if she truly deserved him at all. How could someone so kind and understanding like Ben be interest in an ex-villain girl like her? She didn't even know how to respond properly to his affections sometimes. Sure, he'd taught her what love felt like, but loving someone back wasn't as easy and she wasn't sure what to do half of the time. They had never kissed and Ben had never heard her saying she loved him back. That had to be annoying for him.

-You wouldn't understand. – Mal mumbled standing up and taking a few steps. Ben walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling how tense she was.

-I would if you explained it to me. – He tried again but the girl kept quiet. – It really saddens me – Ben sighed, starting to feel frustrated.

Mal turned to him immediately, looking half in shock, half in disbelief. Was that how she make him feel?

-Ben, it's not that don't trust you. – The purple haired argued, slightly shaking her head. – Aside from Evie, Jay and Carlos, you are the person I trust the most but… I… - Mal turned around again and walked away with a frustrated groan.

Why was it so difficult for her to talk to her own boyfriend? It was so easy to speak with Evie or the guys, but with Ben, it was different.

And then it hit her. It was the same reason why Evie was so terrified of making the first step, or why Jay kept stealing things (although he always apologized and gave the stolen items back), or even why Carlos was a clean freak.

It was how they had been raised. Mal had been raised by her mother to believe that being strong and powerful was the only thing that mattered. Fear and love were weaknesses and that was something she always had to hide, keep to herself or ignore in order to avoid being punished… or threatened and manipulated.

All of her nightmares, all of her fears and the conscience of everything she had ignored and terrible things she'd done. She'd been locking it all up in the dark corner of her mind for way to long but they'd started to slip and break free when she gave up on trying being evil.

It had never hit her like that and Mal felt dizzy. She kneeled on the floor, feeling tears starting to coming to her eyes but she couldn't let them fall. " _But why not?"_ she thought. _"Because it's weak and I can't be weak."_ She tried to think about something else, the word "weak" screamed in her mind, muffling all the other thoughts. _"Weak! A disappointment!"_ She could hear her screaming in her head. _"Falling in love is weak and ridiculous!" "Fear is a weakness. If you are fearless, you are incontrollable!"_

And in that moment, she understood.

In all that confusion and desperation, the girl failed to notice Ben kneeling beside her with a worried expression. The boy placed a hang on her, which made Mal look up at him immediately.

-Let it out. – The young king said calmly. – You've been holding everything back, haven't you? But you don't need to anymore. I know it has been hard for you to change and fight against what you were taught on the island but you've been fighting it every day, nonstop, since you came to Auradon and I can tell that's tiring you. No one can be strong all time Mal, not even you. But that's ok because I'm here to be strong for you when you can't. You just have to let me help you Mal, please.

Mal watched him through tearful eyes, assimilating what he had just said. A second later, she couldn't help it. Ben was right, she was tired and couldn't handle everything on her own anymore. The purple haired warped her arms around her boyfriend's torso and buried her head in his chest before finally letting all her tears fall freely.

Ben pulled his girlfriend into his lap and held her tightly, one arm around her waist, the other on her shoulders. The young king had never seen her cry, not like this anyways, but he was glad she trusted him enough to let him see this side of her. Ben had finally convinced Mal to let her guard down.

As she cried, Mal felt her confusion settling. Not entirely of course, but enough to see somethings more clearly. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to deal with the demons of her past, her mother, the troublemakers, but it didn't mean she was all that weak. Maybe letting Ben see her weakness wasn't a bad idea, he was one of them after all but maybe he could also make her strong. Mal had only overcame her fear of her mother when her friends needed her so who was to say that the ones she loved and wanted to protect so desperately couldn't give her strength again?

Yes, love and fear could be seen as weaknesses but they could also make you strong if you know them well enough and accept them.

After some time, Ben wasn't sure how much, the young king felt the girl in his arms staring to relax. Her sobs had subsided, her breathing was soft now and Ben realized she had fallen asleep. The young king smiled adoringly at his girlfriend before lifting her in his arms, carefully to not her up. Then, he gently laid her down his bed and kissed her forehead. The boy walked to his desk and turned off the lamp, immersing the room into a calming darkness, and made his way back to the bed, his English assignment could wait. As soon as he got under the covers, Ben felt Mal snuggling close to him so he instantly placed an arm around her waist and brought them closer to each other.

-Thank you. – Mal whispered in the middle of the darkness. Ben chuckled, kissed the top of her head and whispered back:

-You don't need to thank me. Now sleep, we could both use some rest.

The purple haired smiled and nodded, shifting a little so her head was laying on his chest, and soon they were both fast asleep in each other's arms, safe, peacefully and free of nightmares or concerns. They could worry with the world on the next day.

Meanwhile, in another room on the girl's wing of the dormitory building, Francis Facilier sat with Vicky, drinking some tea (don't ask where they got it). Both of them visibly tired but still dressing their daily clothes.

-I can't believe it. – The green haired muttered with a hint of frustration as she lowered her cup. – I never saw this day coming, that I'd have to use magic on my best friend to block her memories.

-We didn't know she would react that way and remember. Looks like seeing Mal triggered something. – Said Francis crossing his arms and looking at the sleeping blonde on one of the beds with Billy snoring at her feet, using the blankets and pillow form the other bed. – What if she has another fit next time she sees her?

-This was also my fault - Vicky sighed. – If I hadn't start yelling at Mal this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Harley would still ask why she's so afraid to see her but then we'd just make something up.

-We can't block her memories forever Vic, you know that, don't you? – The dark skinned boy asked calmly, taking a sip from his tea.

Vicky just nodded. She knew keeping the truth from Harley wouldn't work on the long run, but for now, it seemed like the better option they had to protect their friend.

-You know what? I don't think we should get revenge on Mal. – Said Francis, casually leaning back on his chair. – At least not for now.

-What?! – Vicky whispered/screamed perplexed but the dark skinned boy kept his relaxed expression, which made the young witch punch the table, not too loudly though. – Francis, she's the one responsible for…

-Yeah, yeah, I know but you have to listen. – He interrupted. Vicky didn't like being interrupted but she let him talk. – You think it's easy to get the King's girlfriend? Vicky, this is not like our usual pranks. If we're going to do this, we have to be careful. We can't go around making threats, what if Ben decides we don't fit here and send us back? – He paused to let his words sink in and Vicky really looked like she was listening. – What I suggest is letting them think they won, that we're trying to adapt. That way, you'll have to work on your anger issues and be more controlled around Mal, Harley can be more stable and they'll let their guard down and then…

-And then we strike when they least expect it. – Vicky completed her friend's plan with a malicious grin. – That's actually a good idea.

-That's why you keep me around. – Francis smiled proudly at the girl in front of him. Then he stood up and walked to the door – I'm going to grab the blankets and pillows from my room. I'll be right back – And with that, he was gone.

Vicky stood up and walked to bed where her two younger friends were sleeping. Billy shivered, his blanket had fallen so the young witch picked it up and covered him again before turning to Harley and removing her blonde hair from her face.

-She's going to pay for what she's done to us. – Vicky muttered to herself, sitting down on the already crowded bed, carefully to not wake them up, with her back leaned against the headboard. – Even if I get sent back for trying.

And with that promise, and tired from the long day they'd had, the young witch fell asleep.

 **A/N: Pheewwww! Now that was long and tiring and confusing to write. Sorry if it's longer than usual, I really wanted to put all this. (Besides, Mal's head is a mess by now, so there's the confusing part)**

 **I have bad news for you. Sadly, and because life and school and tests happen, I won't be able to post new chapters for a while. I can't say when I'm gonna be back but I can say I WILL BE BACK! (ahah always wanted to say that :p)**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts and opinion before you go, I always appreciate them (a constructive review of the chapter is always welcomed).**

 **Before I finish here, check out my friend Smartypants82 's book "Descendants: How did i get in Auradon?" on wattpad. It's an alternative version of how Ben and Mal met. Very funny in my opinion.**

 **With that being said.**

 **Have a good day**


	8. Early Morning People

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

The feeling of a storm being calmed is wonderful. Of course, there hadn't been any actual storm but Mal's head had been feeling like one for the past couple of months, and even if she knew this was far from ending, the purple haired felt relieved now that she knew she could let her guard down around Ben.

And it was with that peace of mind that Mal woke up the next morning. Still with her eyes closed, the first thing she noticed once her brain was starting to function was that she wasn't in her room, there was too much light, the bed she was in was more comfortable than hers and she was snuggled up against something warm. _No, not something. Someone._

The purple haired smiled to herself as she recalled the memory of the previous night. Slowly, and blinking to adjust to the light, Mal opened her eyes to see her boyfriend smiling down her, his eyes still sleepy and his hair ruffled.

-Good morning. – Ben said with raspy morning voice, he had just woken up too.

-Good morning. – She said back, snuggling closer to him for warmth. Ben hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

-How did you sleep? – He asked.

-Good. – She mumbled, closing her eyes and feeling thankful it wasn't a lie.

In fact, it was the first time in weeks that both Mal and Ben had had a good night sleep and it was thanks to each other. The world could be collapsing outside and they wouldn't care, as long as they were in each other's arms there was nothing to worry about.

Until, of course, Mal remembered something.

-Ben, what time it is? – The purple haired asked with a slightly preoccupied tone. The young king looked over at his alarm clock.

-Almost seven. Way too early for anyone to be up. – He answered, knowing what she had meant.

-I should go back to my room anyway. – Mal complained, but not making any move to stand up.

She didn't want to leave but both of them had school and other things to worry about. Besides, what would people think if they saw her leaving the king's room in her sleeping attire? (Which included one of his old sweatshirts).

Reluctantly, both Mal and Ben got up and walked to the door. As Ben had said, it was still too early for the "beauty sleepers" to be up yet so they didn't have to worry about someone seeing them. The purple haired opened the door, but before she could walk away, Ben spoke.

-Hey listen, I'll have some free time this afternoon after school. – He scratched the back of her neck and Mal couldn't help the smile that appeared in her lips. She has to admit that it was cute how he still got nervous around her sometimes. – Wanna come to the lake with me?

-Sure, I'd love to. – She answered, her smile growing wider.

-Great! – Ben smiled happily, but then it turned into a knowing grin. – I have a surprise for you.

-A surprise? – Mal looked up at him with curiosity but Ben only winked at her.

They said their goodbyes and before the purple haired turned away and walked down the hall. It was completely silent and no soul could be seen until Mal turned to the main corridor of the girl's wing of the building at the same time Lonnie walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a turquoise training suite with her hair in a ponytail.

-Morning Mal. – Greeted Lonnie, sounding too energetic for someone awake at seven AM.

-Hi Lonnie. – Mal waved. Why are you up so early?

-Just going for a run. I love to run in the morning – Mulan's daughter replied. She was about to leave when she noticed something and her expression turned curious. – Hey Mal, why are _you_ up so early? I never took you as a morning person. – Lonnie crossed her arms.

Mal's eye widened _"Busted!"_ Screamed her conscience. The purple haired tried to say something but her brain wasn't functioning properly yet and nothing came out. But for Lonnie, her silence told enough.

-Oh my God, Mal! – The Asian girl almost yelled, making Mal blush with embarrassment. You were in Ben's room, weren't you?

-We didn't do anything! – The purple haired quickly said, feeling her cheeks growing redder with just the thought.

-Don't worry girl, I'm not accusing you of anything. – Lonnie laughed. – And also, I won't tell anyone, promise.

Mal was still embarrassed but she could trust Lonnie. No for the difficult part: Evie. Mal swore that Evie was the biggest "Bal shipper" in Auradon, and once she found out that the purple haired hadn't returned from Ben's room the previous night, she'd be all over the place with questions.

But well, it could be worse. When Mal reached her room, the door opened by itself, revealing a smirking Evie behind it.

-Do you know how creepy that is? – Mal asked, trying to sound irritated. – What are you doing up at this hour anyway?

-You know my hair and makeup take a lot of time to be perfect. – Evie answered, proudly brushing her blue locks with her hand. – Now, you. Last night, when I took you to Ben's room I didn't know you'd be spending the night there. – The blue haired teased. Mal rolled her eyes with a small smile _"Oh boy…"_

-So what? – The purple haired walked to her wardrobe, ignoring her friend's teasing as best as she could.

-Nothing. You're fine and that's what's important. – Evie said, following Mal. – But you know, I am you best friend and, here in Auradon, best friends talk about things like, oh I don't know, boys?

-Nice try E.

-Oh c'mon, tell me please! – Evie begged. Mal almost laughed at her friend's attempt. Was she that desperate? Oh, Evie and her need to gossip. Well, at least she wouldn't tell Audrey about anything Ben-related, as must as the two had become friends.

-Ok, fine. – The purple haired gave in. Evie grinned and sat on her friend's bed.

Meanwhile, Lonnie was running outside in her usual route, starting in the school entrance, then the gardens, passing by the field and then to the woods surrounding the school. It was the perfect morning for a run: The sky was clear blue, sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the grass and leaves looked greener and the cool morning air felt chilly against her face. It was a brand new day.

Lonnie loved to run in those morning, especially when there was no one to disturb her. However, this time, it wasn't going to be quite like that. As the girl made her way through the trees and bushes of the woods, Lonnie noticed a strange figure in the distance, between the leaves. She slowed her pace as she got closer until she came to a stop and realized that the figure was actually a boy sitting on one of the highest branches of a tree.

Normally, Lonnie would ignore him and keep running but there was something about this boy that had her curious. Maybe it was the way he was so focused in the scenario in front of him, if that was the case of course.

-Hey! – Unable to contain her curiosity, Lonnie called for the boy who immediately turned to her, a bored expression in his face. – What you doing up there?

To Lonnie's surprise, the boy stood up and the Asian girl thought he was preparing to jump down, which was a terrible idea since he was so high up. However, he made his way down by slowly jumping from branch to branch. It took him a minute or so but when he was finally in solid ground, Lonnie recognized him. She had seen him the night before at dinner.

-You… You are Francis Facilier aren't you? – Lonnie asked hesitating a little. She had been told that the new kids weren't good companied but her curiosity was bigger than any precaution she probably should have.

-That's my name. – The boy said, crossing his arms. – And you are Lonnie Li, Mulan's daughter.

-Yes, that's me. – Lonnie was surprise he knew who she was. – How do you know?

-That's not important. – Francis replied. – What do you want?

-I was just passing by and saw up there. What were you doing? And how did you managed to get so high up? – The girl asked but Francis just rolled his eyes and sighed. Maybe she was being inconvenient, they didn't even know each other but she hadn't ask him anything out of the ordinary.

-Don't you have better things to do than to bother me? – Francis asked rather rudely after a moment.

-Well, I'm sorry. I was just asking. – She replied in defense, but to her surprise, the boy grinned at her.

-I was just joking, I'm not that rude… Most of the time anyway. – Francis shrugged, uncrossing his arms as his expression softened. Lonnie felt relieved she hadn't done or said anything wrong.

-You had me worried for a moment there. – She said with a smile. – Good performance.

-Thanks. – He smiled back proudly. – And to answer your question, I was just observing the surrounding. Auradon has many beautiful views, but then again this _is_ the land of fairy tales, almost everything here is good and beautiful. – Francis explained, looking up at the top of the tree were he had been sitting.

-I guess so, yes… - She replied without knowing what else to say. – And what about the second question? – Lonnie asked. Francis looked down before looking at her.

-Back at the island, my friends and I used to climb trees as high as we could. We did it all the time, sometimes to hide, others just to hang out. – He answered.

The Isle of the Lost, yes. Sometimes Lonnie forgot how life there was different and she wondered who Francis and his friends used to hide from but she knew better than to touch that subject, at least for now.

-Your friends… You seem very tight. – She said, remembering the episode of last night's dinner. However Francis frowned at hearing this, and without warning, he turned away from her and started walking, leaving a confused Lonnie behind.

-Hey wait! – Lonnie called after him but the dark skinned boy didn't stop.

-Gotta go but it was nice to talk to you. – Francis said while walking away, leaving a confused Lonnie behind. _"What was that?"_ The girl thought.

Once Francis was out of sight, Lonnie shook her head and started running again. However, she couldn't shake that encounter off of her head. That boy was strange, that was for sure. In fact, all those four kids looked a bit weird, although she had had only a glance of them at dinner the previous night, right before the blonde girl, Harley of Hearts she believed, started throwing a huge tantrum about something and the four of them rushed out of the cafeteria without caring about the food they left behind.

" _Such weird people"_ Lonnie thought, but then she remembered that Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay also used to be a bit odd when they first came so maybe it was a matter of time.

 **A/N: IIIIII'MMMMM BAAAAACK! More or less eheh!**

 **I'm so so SO sorry for the long wait but, you know, school and life and stuff. Things aren't going well for me and I haven't been able to write much but I managed to write this in the mean times. I know it is a little filler and doesn't contribute much to the story but at least it's better than nothing, right? Although I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready.**

 **As always, please leave your comments and share this story with your friends if you liked it. (Constructive criticism is always appreciated and it motivates me to write more).**

 **Have a nice day**


	9. Breakfast Debate

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

Some weeks had passed since the troublemakers arrived, and so far, they hadn't wrecked, burnt or exploded anything, which was a good thing. In fact, Ben noticed that they tended to keep a somewhat low profile. The only stain there though, was their occasional pranks.

Those kids didn't care enough to behave badly in class (although they didn't care about grades either) but at least they went to every class in their schedules. However, they were rarely seen outside the classroom or cafeteria at meal times, and when they were, they were together. Nobody seemed to complain, in fact, everyone was relieved. Even Mal was starting to act cool about their presence… most of the time anyway.

But still, their pranks were starting to be a problem. In the few weeks they'd been in Auradon, the Troublemakers had mummified King Beast's statue with toilet paper, placed stinky bombs in the labs, released frogs in the cafeteria and turned Audrey's hair into spaghetti (courtesy of Vicky). They didn't seem to mind getting detention, it was as if they enjoyed it.

Ben was worried they weren't adapting to life in Auradon. The Troublemakers were his responsibility, and if they didn't start behaving soon, the people would complain (even more than they already did), and it wouldn't be nice for anyone. Besides, he wanted them to be happy and comfortable in their new life.

"I couldn't care less about those VKs, as long as they stay away from my hair." Audrey stated before taking a sip of her orange juice.

It was Friday morning and, as usual, Ben and his friends were eating breakfast together (Although Mal and Evie still weren't completely ok with being around Audrey and Chad but they were making an effort). The young king had decided to take Mal's advice and ask for help to solve the problem with the Troublemakers which, in this case, meant asking for his friends' opinion about them since they could provide him both points of view: Auradonian and islanders.

"Oh c'mon, you have to admit that was pretty funny." Jay teased, referring to the spaghetti prank. He earned an attempt of punch on the arm by Audrey but that only made him laugh more.

"Only you to think that was funny." Audrey replied in annoyance which caused Carlos, Mal, Evie and even Ben and Doug to hold their laughs. Some more successfully than others

"Well, you were asking for it." Carlos spoke, half teasing, half serious. "Nothing good ever comes when Vicky gets mad"

"And that's exactly why we should stay away from that witch and her band of wierdos." Chad tried to prove his point. "We can't even address them a word without them giving us killer looks, the witch lashes out with the smallest of provocations, the blond airhead doesn't' know what's happening half of the time, the stinky kid… well, stinks and the other guy…"

"Hey, that's enough!" Evie interrupted. "Who's to say they aren't just trying to get attention? They could be asking for help on their own way. Back at the Island, we had to avoid asking for help as much as we could, unless we were giving orders to the minions. The Troublemakers are only doing what they've been taught, getting attention without showing weakness."

Chad looked around the table and saw the offended and angry looks of Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie on him. Sometimes he forgot that, even though they'd changed, they still had the same origin as the Troublemakers so of course they feel empathy with them.

"Yeah, besides…" Lonnie started. "They're not so bad when they are separated." Now that was a surprised. Granted Lonnie saw the good on everyone so it was logic that she was defending them, but when had she met them separately? Truth was that she hadn't but Lonnie had met Francis and he seemed…not very mean at least.

"That's all very beautiful but none of that is an excuse for the witch to use her magic like that." Audrey argued and pretty much everyone had to agree with her.

"It isn't." Mal sighed. "But I also have magic and I know how frustrating it is to spend your life without magic and learning about how great it is, and then, when you actually have it, you cannot use it. Vicky has always been a rebel, of course she openly breaks the rules." Mal couldn't believe she was defending Vicky, but the purple haired felt like she owed her that. Besides, and when it came to use magic, she could relate.

Ben just listened to their friends arguing back and forth, noting to himself that this had been a great idea. Audrey and Chad presented the problem and Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay explained the motive behind it and Ben just needed to put the pieces together and find a solution.

Thinking about what everyone had said, the young king made the following scheme in his mind: The Troublemakers wanted attention so they couldn't be ignored, or else their behavior could get worse. They weren't as bad when separated so the solution might require them to spend more time apart. And finally, they were too focused on their old ways and what they'd learnt in the Island, so maybe they needed something to distract them.

And then, Ben had an idea. Maybe it wasn't much but it was an idea nonetheless.

"I think I know what to do." He said, making his friends stop talking and look at him expectantly. "They haven't sign up for anything aside the standard classes we chose for them, so what if we put the Troublemakers in clubs or classes they would like? Who knows, maybe then they'll have something else to waste their energies on." The young king explained, followed by a moment of silence during which his friends seemed to analyze the suggestion.

"It might work." Said Doug, who until then had only been watching the debate. "They can even acquire some school spirit on the process."

One by one, everyone started nodding and agreeing, even Audrey and Chad, although reluctantly, and Ben felt proud of himself but it wasn't over yet.

"But how are we going to know the right class for them?" Audrey asked.

"You don't have an idea of their interests?" – Ben asked, turning to the four former islanders, but they all shook their heads.

"Pretty much everyone on the island ignored or bullied them so… yeah, nobody really wanted to spend time with them." Carlos said with shame in his voice and Ben knew that the whitehaired boy wasn't the only one feeling like that.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have a little chat with the Troublemakers myself." The young King stated.

Mal's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly relaxed again. Vicky had been quiet, if she wanted to hurt Ben, she would have done it by now. Besides, they were in the cafeteria and it was full of people, Vicky couldn't do anything.

Since nobody opposed, Ben stood up.

"Good luck." Mal said, giving him her best smile. He thanked her and walked away.

 **HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **I must confess I had this one ready a couple of days ago but I decided to reserve it for this occasion. What do you think?**

 **And also, YAY quotation marks! More than one person has asked me why I wrote with dashes to mark dialogue and I explained that it was because I'm Portuguese and we write this way. But, if I'm writing in English, I might as well start getting used to the quotation marks.**

 **With that being said**

 **Have a good day!**


	10. Tell Me More About You

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

Around their usual table, at the far end of the cafeteria, the Troublemakers sat with a tray of food each. Most of them had much food, Vicky was eating an orange, Harley was drawing in her plate with cherries and blueberries and Francis was chewing a croissant. Billy, however, looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His breakfast consisted of a bowl of cereal, two chocolate croissants, a plate with eggs and bacon and a glass of juice.

"You eat like a pig" Vicky said playfully while leaning back against her chair and propping her feet on the table. Billy put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, thank you. That means a lot coming from ya." He replied sarcastically, causing his friends to laugh.

But their relaxed moment was cut short when Harley spotted someone coming towards them and pulled Vicky's sleeve.

"What is it?" The young witch asked. Harley pointed to Ben, who was now standing nervously a couple of feet from them, his hands behind his back.

"Hum… h-hi guys." Ben greeted them nervously. The four kids stopped what they were doing and looked at him in surprise.

"Why, if it isn't King Benjamin himself." Vicky mocked while removing her feet from the table and sitting up straight. This made her friends laugh so she continued: "To what do we owe the honor of your presence in our humble table?"

Ben scratched the back of his neck, visibly nervous and embarrassed. But then, he looked back at the table where his friends were still eating and saw Mal looking over him, smiling. That reassured him a bit.

"Hey I'm just kidding _your highness_." Vicky laughed, making the young king turn his attention back to her. The young witch cleared her throat and calmed her laughter before crossing her arms and spoke: "But seriously now, what do you want?" _Her tone wasn't aggressive, that was a start._ Ben thought

"I wanted to talk to you about your... hobbies" The young king replied a bit unsure.

Vicky let out a bored sigh and Ben was almost sure she was going to refuse until the girl shrugged and kicked the empty chair across from her.

"Well then have a seat." She offered. Ben nodded and sat in front of her, between Billy and Francis.

He felt uncomfortable again for various things: Billy's strong smell, Francis' look of contempt upon him or Vicky's intimidating presence and Ben had to remind himself that he was their king (although, they probably didn't care). Besides, he just had to convince Vicky, the others would follow.

"C'mon, we ain't got all day. Spill it." The young witch prompted him impatiently.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Ben quickly organized his thoughts and cleaned his throat. "First of all, the pranks you use to..." But they didn't let him finish as Billy and Harley started laughing.

"Pretty good, aren't they?" Vicky asked with a genuine smile. She truly was proud of her pranks, Ben could tell because he had never seen her smile genuinely. But then her expression turned serious as she remembered something. "But I guess people here don't appreciate that kind of fun, hum?"

"Well…" Ben wasn't sure of what to say. He saw the look of scorn in Vicky's face and didn't want to make things worse. "They're not… all bad." It wasn't completely a lie, he had to admit some were harmless and, actually, somewhat funny like his father's mummified statue "But you're starting to give people, especially Fairy Godmother, a headache."

"So what?" Vicky asked while boringly examining her finger nails. But what Ben said next caught her attention.

"You could be expelled for bad behavior." The islanders' looks, which until then had been of boredom and dislike, widened with awareness.

Vicky closed her eyes. They couldn't be expelled, not now. Billy and Francis tensed up and looked worriedly at the young witch, as if waiting for an explosion to happen and that made Ben very nervous. Mal had told him about Vicky's temper and he'd seen some of her out bursts. That had been enough for him to fear them.

However, to everyone's surprise, the girl took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"Noted." Vicky said calmly after that period of silence. "Calm down boys, I'm cool here." And with that, the tense atmosphere around them was gone. Ben quietly sighed in relief, as did the two islanders by his sides.

But it wasn't over yet.

"So, what do you suggest we do with our free time?" Francis asked, speaking for the first time.

"While I believe doing your homework could do you good…" Ben started. The troublemakers flinched at that, as expected. "What about clubs or specific classes to keep you distracted?" He looked around the table to see their reactions. Billy and Francis shared a look while Vicky's eyes never left the young King as she leaned back in her chair. Only Harley remained focused on something else and ignored their conversation.

The young witch tapped her chin with her fingers thoughtfully, which was good, at least she was considering it.

"And what do you have in mind?" Vicky asked. Ben smiled to himself. This was progress.

"First you have to tell me a little more about yourselves and what you like to do. Aside for, you know, pranking and magic." The young king explained. "But, for instances, we have Tourney for the boys and maybe you…"

"Hold on." Billy interrupted with a confused look. "You're thinking about splitting us up?"

Instantly, Francis glared at him and Vicky kicked him on the knee under the table, causing the boy to let out a painful cry. The kick startle Ben, who wondered what Billy might had said to deserve that. But looking at each of them again, he got his answer.

The young pirate was still rubbing his knee when a look of realization and guilt fell upon his features.

Harley, who until then had been ignoring the conversation to focus on her food, was paller than usual. She had smashed a hand full of blueberries and was gripping, her knuckles turning white, her eyes were wide and fixed on the plate and her breathing was getting faster. It was a panic attack.

"Harley…" Vicky carefully placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I don't…" The blond whispered, shaking her head. "I don't want to… Are you going to separate us?" Harley looked up at Ben and he saw real terror in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't!" She was now shouting and shaking, which caused several heads to turn in their direction.

The young pirate looked nervously around the cafeteria as people started to mumble and whispering, but before anything else could happen, Vicky stood up, gesturing for Billy to do the same, and they grabbed both Harley's arms and dragged her to the hallway, away from curious looks.

To say Ben was confused was an understatement. He was shocked and didn't know what to make of this. Surely, he had already noticed how Harley was… different. But to what extent? The young king looked at Francis who was calmly chewing on his croissant, relaxed, like nothing had happened, and felt even more puzzled. Vicky and Billy seemed terrified by Harley's reaction so why wasn't he?

"Hum, does this happen often?" Ben dared to ask. Francis took a side glance at him.

"It depends." Was his answer. Ben waited for the boy to say something else but Francis was done talking.

"On what?" The young king prompted. He needed answers if he was to understand them better, plus he was concerned now.

Francis sighed, not interested in continuing this conversation, but answered nonetheless: "On a lot of variables. Usually she's completely fine until something, anything, triggers a reaction like this. It's very hard to know how to behave or what you can say around her." The dark skinned boy finished his explanation and resumed eating while Ben though about what he had just heard.

"Must be stressful." The young king said after a moment.

"It is." Francis replied through a mouth full of croissant. "But we manage. Can't leave a sister behind just 'cause she's different, right?"

Ben nodded. He wasn't surprised by their sense of loyalty and friendship, he'd seemed them like a unit ever since they arrived. What surprised him though, was how such values could survive among a whole island full of villains. Not even Mal and her friend had them so clearly when they first came to Auradon.

As if on cue, Vicky and Billy appeared from the hallway, made their way to the table and took their previous seats.

"Harley's happily picking up flowers in the garden." The young witch answered the question no one had asked out loud. Francis lifted his eyebrows questioningly and Vicky sighed angrily, but other than that, she seemed calm.

"Na, she didn't." Billy said before Vicky could answer and Francis nodded.

"Did what?" Ben asked confused. The young witch glared dangerously at him.

"Aren't you the curious, little bug?" She said with contempt.

Ben was surprised by her change of mood, and a little startled too. He was about to say sorry but Francis spoke first:

"People here tend to ask too many questions, I've noticed." He shrugged calmly. "Not a reason to get angry though."

Vicky looked from Ben to her dark skinned friend, as if evaluating what he had said. Finally, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Ben let out a breath he didn't know had been holding. This conversation was getting stressful and he wanted it over as soon as possible.

"Yeah, you're right." Vicky said after a moment of silence, her anger gone. She turned to Ben and placed her hands on the table. "Now, let's talk business."

A wave of relief washed over him and Ben couldn't help a small smile. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Yes, of course." The young king cleaned his throat. "So, what do you like to do?"

He looked around the table, but Francis seemed to be ignoring him while Billy gave him an annoyed glare. Ben was staring to lose his patience with them, but it didn't matter as long as Vicky was collaborating.

"Billy here," She pointed to Billy who looked away with his arms crossed. "Likes to run around, jump, climb trees… You know, that kind of stuff."

It made sense. The boy wasn't very tall but he was well built so he was probably used to physical exercise. Besides, Ben recalled the last report from their teachers and remembered seeing Billy's performance in P.E. was surprisingly as good as his. Or it could be if the young pirate listened to half of what the teacher said.

"Then maybe he would like to be in the tourney team." Ben said.

"What'ta hell is that?" Billy asked with contempt.

Ben turned to him to explain but Vicky spoke before he could: "It's a game you'll like. Let's move on." her tone was authoritarian, leaving no room for discussion. Billy rolled his eyes and sank in his seat.

"Ok." Ben turned to the dark skinned boy. "What about you Francis?"

Francis thought for a moment before he answered: "I'll manage something, it's not me you should worry about." He didn't need to say it because it was obvious.

"Harley." Now, Ben knew he had to be very careful. He had already understood that whatever topic related to Harley was dangerous ground. "Does she need…? I mean, I get she's…" The young king was trying to choose well his words but his hesitation was making Vicky lose her patience.

"Just say it." She prompted, her voice rising again. "Just say she's different. We've heard all kinds of names already".

"Actually, I was going to say she's special." Ben said. If Vicky was taken aback, she didn't immediately show it. However, Billy and Francis chuckled and shared a knowing look.

Vicky looked down at the table for a split second. "That she is." She said calmly. "Well, Harley likes to do things. Small things that can make her feel useful." Ben nodded and opened his mouth to ask something but the young witch beat him to it: "And no, she doesn't need more assistance."

Now this was a surprise, not to Ben, but also to Francis and Billy who widened their eyes in confusion and sat straight in their seats. The young king wondered if they had talked about Harley's possible treatment because, judging by the boys' reaction, Vicky had just gave them new information.

"Wha…?" Muttered Billy but Vicky remained impassive and ignored them both.

"Hum…Ok…" Ben needed to move on from that topic in order to avoid more conflict. "And what about you?"

"I like to perform magic tricks, you know, take rabbits out of hats and stuff." The young witch said with sarcasm. "But since that's not an option, I like to read."

Ben's jaw dropped a bit. He had never imagine Vicky, or any of them, like the reading type.

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover right?" He laughed a bit, mocking his surprise on purpose.

Vicky smiled. "Exactly."

"Then, Will reading club work for you?" The young king asked, glad this conversation was almost over. "The only thing you'll have to do is read a book a week and discuss it with the other members on Fridays."

Vicky made a disgusted face for a moment, but then shrugged. "I'm not a fan of people telling what to read but I think I can bend that rule if it starts bothering me, right?"

Ben was about to say otherwise but then he thought again. It wasn't worth the effort, Vicky would do it anyway so maybe it was for the best to not waste any more of their time. Besides, what harm could come from letting Vicky break this one rule?

"Yes, of course." The young king smiled.

"Alright then." Vicky stood up, followed by her friends, so Ben stood too. "I think we're done here. It was nice negotiating with you." She reach out her hand and Ben shook it.

"Likewise." He answered.

Then, the three troublemakers left. The young king sighed heavily, a huge weight lifting from his chest. Finally he got this done, and although he couldn't get anything about Francis, he was almost sure the boy wouldn't be a problem. As for Harley, Ben would find something with the help of his friends.

Ben walked back to his friends, who were just finishing their breakfast, and sat in his place next to Mal.

"How did it go?" She asked, grabbing his hand. Ben looked around the table and notice they were all looking at him expectantly, even Audrey and Chad seemed curious.

He then focused on Mal again and laughed. "Don't you ever leave me alone with them again."

 **Hello there!**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who still reads this story, even though my updates have become very slow. Seriously guys, it means a lot to me.**

 **Second of all, I'd like to know what you all think about the where the story is going, what you think about the chapters and what your theories are. Ok, maybe it's too early to have theories but I'll leave some clues here and there. They might be difficult to pin point but they're there and I believe you'll notice them in further chapters (if I don't give up on this story, but I'll try not to).**

 **With that being said,**

 **Have a good day!**


	11. Mother Vicky

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

Saturday mornings were supposed to be relaxing. No classes, there was no bell ringing in the morning and the "beauty sleepers" could sleep in. Saturday mornings were meant to be taken easily to contrast with the usual rush of school days.

However, this wasn't the case. For the Troublemakers, at least.

Francis was the first one to get up, as usual, and seeing that it was still early, the dark skinned boy changed into his black jeans, dark purple shirt, dark red vans and vest and his signature, slightly loose, red and black tie. Then, he quietly slipped out of the room to go for a walk or sightseeing like he would almost every morning.

Vicky woke up a while after, noticing her taller friend's absence, but she knew his habits so she said nothing. The green eyed witch grabbed her usual outfit from the dresser and her bathroom bag and walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

It was early so, in theory, no "beauty sleep lover" would be up already so Vicky walked calmly into the bathroom. She liked to have her space, peace and quiet in the mornings. It helped her think and plan the day.

As soon as she set foot on the girl's bathroom though, she saw Lonnie. Vicky just shrugged and ignored her presence. She knew Lonnie was an early morning person but they had this silent agreement of "you ignore me and I ignore you" which seemed to work for both of them.

Vicky brushed her teeth, changed into her daily clothes and used her magic to comb her dark green hair. She could have done it herself, but her magic made it easier, faster and had better results.

She was gathering her belongings to return to her room when Lonnie spoke beside her:

"You should do something about those circles under your eyes. You look like a panda." Vicky wasn't expecting Lonnie to talk to her, and she might have side glared at her for a moment for doing so, but regardless, Vicky looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how her natural paleness contrasted with the dark circles under her eyes. "Tough night?" Lonnie asked.

Vicky didn't want to talk to her, simply because she didn't feel like it and she had to return to her room before Harley woke up. But a bit of small talk wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." The young witch replied, stuffing her toothbrush in her bag. She wasn't expecting Lonnie to speak again, but she did.

"Why was that?" The Chinese girl asked, a little too energetic for Vicky's taste.

"Are all Auradonians so nosy?" The young witch asked, not in the mood for more conversation.

"Are all islanders so closed up?" Lonnie said back. Vicky looked sideways at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you're in any position to judge us." Vicky said, closing her bathroom bag. "Curiosity is bad back where we came from." The young witch added, losing her patience and remembering all the times her curiosity got her into trouble.

Sometimes it was worth it, sometimes it was hell.

"Well, it isn't here. So you aren't in any position to judge us either." Lonnie replied, hands on her hips and facing the young witch. "Has it ever crossed your mind that some of us actually care about you?"

Vicky thought for a moment. Well, it made sense. Just like the islanders were raised to suppress curiosity and be evil, the Auradonians were taught right the opposite and Vicky couldn't really blame them for that.

But then again, if some of them blamed her by the way she and the islanders had been raised (coff coff, Chad coff coff), she might as well blame them for being too prissy and stupid. Besides, how could they care about people they just met and didn't know anything about?

Vicky had to admit, even if she hated to do it, that Lonnie was right. She turned to the Chinese girl but she was already stepping out of the bathroom. _'Meh, better this way.'_ Vicky thought.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom, calmly, until she heard a crashing noise from the end of the hallway and her green eyes widened. She ran down the hallway and burst the door to her bedroom open. She tried to make sense of the scene in front of her while catching her breath. Billy was looking at her with a scared/begging expression and Harley was on her knees, crying in front of a broken vase.

Vicky directed a questioning look at Billy who quickly ran to her, his hands shaking.

"S-She had a nightmare and couldn't breathe when she woke up. I didn't know what to do so I picked up one of the vases by the window for her to see the flowers but Harley wouldn't listen to me and ended up knocking the vase." The young pirate explained, struggling with his words and looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, I panicked and… I tried, Vicky, I swear." Billy was desperate and sweating. He wasn't afraid of the witch but he was still in shock. Vicky grabbed him by the arms and shook him slightly.

"Billy, calm down!" Vicky almost shouted. The pirate looked up at her, his cheeks red. "Good, now go get dressed and let me handle it.

Billy nodded. He walked to the door and looked down at Harley one more time before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Vicky closed her eyes and sighed. Then, the young witch stepped closed to her smaller, blonde friend who was picking up the shattered pieces of the once white vase.

"Drop them." Vicky said, seeing that Harley was keeping the broken pieces in her closed right hand.

Harley didn't seem to hear her though, or if she did, she ignored her. Instead, the blonde kept picking up the shards carelessly and putting them in her right hand, wincing every time, and Vicky couldn't tell if she was crying due to the broken vase or the pain in her right hand.

"Harley, I said drop them." Vicky commanded, raising her voice a little. Harley looked up at her, shaking, her eyes glassy and red while tears stained her rosy cheeks. It broke Vicky's heart in more pieces than the vase.

Harley held her sobs and nodded. She opened her right hand and bloody white sharp shards fell and stained the wooden floor. Vicky swallowed and shook her head before carefully grabbing Harley's arms and helping her getting up. They sat on Vicky's bed and Harley tried to keep silent while her friend examined her hand covered in bleeding cuts.

"You need to be more careful, Harley. You know you're not supposed to pick up things like those with you bare hands." Vicky explained. Harley opened her mouth to say something, but a sob got out instead so she closed it again. Vicky knew what she was doing. She was trying to show her she was strong.

"I didn't have gloves." Harley said, after a moment, with a raspy voice. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "And I broke the vase so I had to pick it up."

Vicky shook her head and snapped her fingers. The broken pieces started to glow green and, a moment later, started to move and join together like a puzzle. After a small green flicker, the vase was intact, good as new, and Harley smiled.

"You're getting good at the spell." She said, rubbing the tears away with her left hand. The young witch smiled in return.

"I have a lot of practice." She said. Harley scratched the back of her neck and blushed.

"Sorry about that." Harley giggled. Vicky shrugged, got up and reached for something under the bed. "Why don't you use your magic to fix my hand?" The blonde asked when her friend sat with her legs crossed in front of her, a first aid kit on her lap.

"Because…" Vicky opened the white box and took out a piece of cotton and a small bottle of disinfectant. "Healing magic is not exactly my strongest skill, especially in humans, so better not taking the risk." The young witch explained…for the thirtieth time.

Harley nodded and sat quietly while Vicky cleaned her cuts, wincing sometimes when the soft cotton made contact with her hands, which made her cuts sting, but the blonde knew it was necessary.

As if on cue, as soon as Vicky finished bandaging Harley's hand, a knock on the door was heard. Both girls turned to see their two male friends entering the room, or better said, Francis dragging a grumpy looking Billy by the shirt.

"He doesn't want to go to Turney practice." The dark skinned boy said accusingly. Billy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Billy…" Vicky started with a frustrated sigh. "Just go. What do you have to lose?"

"Oh I don't know. Patience? Time? Dignity?" The pirate argued, his voice rising with each word. Vicky didn't get why he was so upset and she was about to say something when Francis interrupted.

"What's up with Harley's hand?" The dark skinned boy asked, pointing to the blonde. Billy immediately dropped his arm by his sides and grew nervous and a little ashamed but only Vicky noticed this.

"I cut it with the broken vase." Harley cheerfully explained it, as if she hadn't been crying at all. It relaxed Billy a bit. Francis raised his eyebrows at Vicky who just shrugged, as if to say " _I'll explain later."_

"All right, let's move people." Vicky clapped her hands and got up. "Billy, you're going to tourney practice and that's final," the young pirate made a face but said nothing. "Francis, you find something "useful" to occupy your time…"

"Hey, no fair!" Billy yelled, cutting Vicky off. "Why does he get to choose what to do?"

Vicky closed her eyes and breathed slowly while massaging her temples. Billy, realizing his mistake, looked over at Francis for help, but the dark skinned boy would do nothing else but observing the scene with his arms crossed. Finally, Vicky opened her eyes.

"You are going, and that's final." She said with a forced smile while nodding to the distracted blonde sitting on the bed behind her. Billy understood and nodded. "Great. Now that that's settled…" She turned to Harley. "Your clothes are on the desk. Get dressed and go wash your teeth, we'll be in the corridor, ok?"

Harley nodded with an 'ok' and skipped to the desk while Vicky, Francis and Billy made their way out of the room. Once outside and the door closed, Vicky turned very serious to Billy.

"Billy use your brain for a second and tell me why you have to go to turney." She demanded with her arms crossed and a stern look upon the young pirate.

Billy looked down for a second, feeling ashamed for not having understood it earlier. "For the looks." He sighed.

Vicky looked down at the boy and her eyes softened at the sight of her sad friend. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "Billy, I understand why you don't want to go but I also believe it's your best option. We can try to find something else if you don't like Turney but at least try it, ok?"

Billy looked at Francis, who was still observing, and although the dark skinned boy didn't say anything or moved, the young pirate knew he agreed with Vicky. Of course he did.

"Ugh, fine." Billed exhaled, still feeling defeated and reluctant.

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Vicky asked Billy hours later. It was ten to ten and they were late for their clubs, but did they mind? Of course not. Billy huffed and threw his gymnastics bag over his left shoulder before nodding and walking to the door. Vicky grabbed her backpack and was checking if her spell story books were there when a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want you to go." Harley mumbled looking at the ground. Vicky freed herself from the blonde's hold. "Why can't we all stay here?" She asked angrily and crossed her arms.

"Because, Harley, they want us to fit in." Vicky said while opening her backpack.

"Why can't we fit in together?" Harley asked. The young witch stopped what she was doing and breathed slowly to not lose her cool. She couldn't do that to Harley but she hated to repeat herself.

"Because, as I told you yesterday, there aren't any clubs where we would fit together. You and Billy get bored while reading, Tourney is only for boys, and Francis is not a fan of either options so, until we find something for you, Francis stays with you but Billy and I are going and we'll be back by lunch time. Sounds good?" Vicky explained. She really hoped Harley had understood this time.

The blonde made a confused expression. She looked from her taller friend to the air and thought for a moment. Then her attitude changed again. She smiled widely and nodded. "Ok but I want you to do me a favor." Harley said. She turned around, walked to her bed and removed something from under her pillow. When she returned, Vicky saw what she was carrying: five red roses wrapped in some newspaper. "Can you give these to my mom?"

If she didn't know Harley and if the blonde wasn't looking at her with those expectant and hopeful eyes, Vicky could have laughed. However, she just wanted to cry out loud.

"I can't Harley, I-…"

"It's just that mom loves red roses, and the ones in here are very pretty so I thought that maybe, if I gave her some, she would forgive me, and may even love me." Harley explained enthusiastically.

Vicky shook her head with frustration. How could she explain to the shorter girl that her mother would never love her? Or that there was nothing to forgive? How could Vicky explain that it didn't matter anymore because they were in Auradon and she would never see her mother again? But most importantly, how could Vicky crush that innocent hope? She couldn't.

"Ok, give me the flowers." She gave up. Harley squealed and gave her friend a tight hug before shoving the flowers into Vicky's backpack. Then she skipped over to the window and started looking at the clouds.

Vicky took out her story book and closed her backpack before proceeding to walk to the open door. Billy was already waiting for her on the corridor and Francis was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"You just can't say no, can you?" He teased.

"Shut up, I'm not the only one." The young witch rolled her eyes in annoyance while Francis chuckled. She then handed him the book. "Just in case she needs a story." Francis nodded and took the book. "And if she starts freaking out…"

"I know, I know, don't worry _mom,_ she'll be fine." Francis teased right as Vicky passed by him.

"You do realize that's an insult, right?" Billy, who was sick of waiting, said as Francis was about to close the door.

The dark skinned boy shrugged. "Not according to Aurandonian patterns." Then he closed the door.

"So…we're goin' or…?" Billy was about to ask when Vicky cut him off.

"You go, I have to deliver this." Vicky said, gesturing to her backpack. Billy gave her a questioning look. "Nop, I have no idea how but I have to."

" _How did I get myself into this?"_ The young witch thought to herself. She had been walking around the school with Harley's flowers in her backpack and looking for some way to send them to Harley's mother on the Isle of the Lost. But, of course, she couldn't find any way that didn't involve tossing them in the trash can.

What was the point anyway? Even if Vicky managed to send them to the Isle of the Lost, The Queen of Hearts wouldn't change her mind about her own daughter and Harley had to wrap her head around that fact as soon as possible. How could she even love the woman who had locked her away from everyone and everything she knew? Who had rejected her as a daughter after the accident? Who had never shown love towards her?

To Vicky, that was unthinkable. Black Beard had traumatized, and almost drowned, his own son for years and Billy hated him. Doc Facilier would beat Francis with a belt and let him starve whenever the boy refused to obey and Francis would rather spend his life in prison than to see him again. But The Wicked Witch of the West was the worse of them all, she would inflict all those punishments upon her daughter when she didn't behave, and Vicky couldn't be happier to get rid of her.

They all hated their parents for the way they treated them, so why did Harley still love hers? Ok, her father wasn't so bad but her mother, The Queen of Hearts, had once been the queen of a giant madhouse (also known as Wonderland) so you can imagine the things poor Harley had to endure.

However, the sweet, little blonde still loved her mother. Maybe it was because she wasn't aware of what was going on, and maybe that was for the best. Vicky couldn't even start to imagine how she would react if she ever found out the truth. The young witch felt bad for lying to her best friend, but as long as her fantasy was fed up, she would be fine.

 _THUD!_

Vicky was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to notice someone on her way. Whoever it was, had also been distracted because, as Vicky fell and landed on the ground, she heard the sound of books hitting the floor near her.

She panicked a little. The scene reminded her of one time when her mother had discovered her secret library in her room. The witch had beaten her multiple times for having read some forbidden books, and to engrave the punishment, all her books had been ripped and burnt. That was when Vicky learnt to be more careful with the things she loved.

For a split second, the young witch almost expected her mother to be standing in front of her with a stern look and a broom ready to hit her. But when she looked up, all her fear (not that she was scared) vanished at the sight of a taller, nerdy looking boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Doug apologized. He reached out his hand to help her up but Vicky pushed it away.

"Yeah? Those glasses are for what then?" She taunted. Doug shrugged and proceeded to pick up his books, ignoring the green haired witch. Vicky did the same.

"You're late for reading club, you know?" Doug pointed out. Vicky got up and brushed the dust out of her skirt and leggings.

"And? So are you." She said in a grumpy voice but Doug wasn't affected by it.

"But I went to pick up some books from…" He trailed off and hesitated, suddenly becoming a little anxious. Vicky noted and raised an eyebrow at him. Doug cleaned his throat. "Not important right now. We should get going to the library."

"Can't." The young witch said. "I have some business to take care of before I go anywhere else."

"Oh, do you need any help." The half dwarf asked. Vicky looked at him and thought for a moment. She didn't want to ask for help, especially because Auradonians had the habit to want to know too much and Vicky wasn't in the mood for their nosiness.

" _Has it ever crossed your mind that some of us actually care for you?"_ Lonnie's words from earlier echoed in the young witch's head. But it couldn't be, could it? …Nah.

Pushing that though aside, Vicky decided that she was tired of walking aimlessly until a solution came spontaneously so she swallowed her pride.

"In fact…Yes." How she hated to admit it. "Do you know how I can get something shipped to the Isle of the Lost? I have to send something to someone in specific." Of course Vicky wouldn't give him more than the absolutely necessary information.

Doug looked surprised, but knowing better than to ask further, he cleared his throat again before replying: "Well…hum… you could ask Fairy Godmother. I'm sure she'll arrange for you package to arrive to its destination."

Fairy Godmother. Of course, how hadn't she thought of it before? Vicky nodded, and muttering a small thanks as she passed by the boy, the young witch attempted to walk away. However, Doug wasn't finished yet.

"It wasn't so hard, was it?" The taller boy asked with a knowing smile. Vicky turned on her heels and gave him a confused look. "To ask for help, I mean, there's no shame in that." He explained.

"I'm not ashamed, I'm just used to handle things by myself." She said.

"I know. I've noticed how you care for your friends, especially Harley and Billy. But if you focus so much on them, who's going to take care of you?" Doug asked.

Vicky knew it wasn't meant with malice, but she couldn't help the irritation that hit her for a split second. She wasn't a stupid, Auradonian damsel in distress, she could very well take care of herself and her friends without outside help, after all she'd been doing that all her life. It offended her when people thought she wasn't dependable.

The young witch turned away and started walking away, not pausing to reply: "Myself."

 **Hi there!**

 **Sooooo, this was a long one, but it's the least I could do after the long waiting.**

 **Not much to say about this chapter, just that I love writing about Vicky and her complex, somewhat confusing, logic (if you can call it logic). Now, I could tell you what happened in her pretty, little head in this chapter, but I won't. I want you to interpret my words and form your theories (and then maybe tell me?)**

 **PLEASE! Don't be a silent reader! Your reviews, comments and favs are very important to me, I always want to know how you're liking the story (or not, how could I know?).**

 **So with that being said,**

 **Have a good day!**


	12. Conflicts

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does.**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Billy grumbled. He was sitting on a bench in the tourney field, struggling to tie his shoe laces while the other boys warmed up. It wasn't like he didn't know how to tie them, he had lived in a boat all his life so of course he knew many types of knots, but the boy's hands were trembling like earthquakes. Billy was beyond nervous, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He gave up with a frustrated groan. Vicky had told him he was going to like it but Billy was hating it so far. The gear they used to play was tight and uncomfortable, the rest of the team hadn't done anything aside from looking sideways at him and whispering when he arrived and he hadn't understood the slightest bit of the game rules.

Billy felt like a fish out of water. He was the shortest of the team, (ok, maybe he was the same height as Carlos) and he had no clue how to play. What was he doing there if he didn't even know how to play? Why was he there at all?

"For the looks, Billy. Vicky said you're doing this for the looks." He reminded himself.

That was another thing bugging him. Usually, the young witch was as keen on splinting up the group as any of them, however, this time, they had to follow a plan and do it for the looks. If only she would tell him what that plan was.

It seemed almost unfair, Billy and Vicky had trusted each other with their lives since they met. Why was she acting so secretive now? And above that, why was he getting the feeling that he was the only one, not counting Harley, being left out?

Suddenly, he heard a barking that interrupted his train of thought. The young pirate turned to see the source of the sound and noticed a small, brown dog sitting in front of him. "Hey there, buddy." Billy reached out his hand to let the dog sniff it and then petted its head. "What'cha doin' here?"

"Dude! Come here boy." Someone called. The dog turned his head and ran happily to a short and cute girl with short brown hair, a pink hairband and a light blue and pink dress. She picked up the dog and walked slowly to where Billy was sitting. "I'm sorry he disturbed you. I'm supposed to watch him while Carlos is away." She explained.

Billy took a better look at her, and now that he thought about it, he had already seen her hanging with dog boy Carlos and that dog and he remembered Fairy Godmother mentioning her a couple of times. "That's ok. He wasn't buggin' me." The short boy shrugged. "You're Jane, right?"

"Yes I am." She smiled a bit nervous. "H-How do you know? I-I mean, I don't think we were introduced."

Billy looked away from her and shrugged again. "It's kinda hard not to know, your mother talks about ya a lot during remedial goodness class. And I've seen ya around."

Jane felt slightly embarrassed. She hated when her mother mentioned her to her students, mainly because she was still shy now that she wasn't pretending to be someone she wasn't.

"W-Why aren't you warming up?" Jane asked to change the topic.

Billy shrugged, again. "Not in the mood and so ain't these shoelaces." The boy said, lifting one foot to show the untied laces hanging loose. It wasn't meant to be a joke, but it made Jane giggle. She covered up quickly in fear of offending him but Billy shrugged, he didn't mind it that much.

"Would you stop doing that?" Jane said, seeing that the boy was harmless, and sat down beside him. Billy scooted away a little by instinct.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Shrugging. I's not very nice." She answered, feeling a little more confident around this boy.

Billy, on the other hand, was increasingly perplexed by each passing second. As if his nervousness about the game wasn't enough. He was about to say something when they heard Coach Jenkins calling. Billy groaned and kicked off his sneakers, deciding to play with only his socks to protect his feet, nothing he wasn't used to anyway. "See you later." He said to Jane, not very cheerfully, before walking to the field.

Jane stayed sitting there, watching after the boy and wondering until another presence sat beside her.

"Hi Jane." It was Carlos. Dude barked happily and stood on his back legs, resting his front paws on his owner's left leg.

"Carlos." Jane turned to him and smiled before realizing he was doing the same. The two quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed. "How's your knee?" She asked, noticing that the white haired boy still wore the black knee brace from last week, when he had tripped.

"Getting better, but for now I'm stuck here with you." Carlos laughed, not minding at all the pain on his knee at the moment.

"Just your luck, hm?" Jane laughed too. She loved their banters and he did too.

"So hum… Were you talking to Billy?" Carlos asked, scratching the back of his neck and looking at her again. Jane nodded, looking down at her lap with a bit of pink coloring her cheeks. Carlos couldn't help but to notice how cute she looked, but he stopped himself there though.

The white haired boy didn't know what was up with him lately. Every time he was with Jane, he felt nervous, his hands would tremble or get sweaty (or both), his brain would fail to function sometimes and he would find himself staring at her, but he would quickly turn away with a racing heart if she caught him looking.

Carlos had a suspicion of what was going on, but he was afraid to acknowledge it. Jane was a great friend and he would rather return to the Isle of the Lost than to lose their friendship. He'd have to go talk to Evie about it later

Meanwhile, Coach Jenkins was trying to explain tourney to Billy, but the boy was more focused on the rest of the team around him. As soon as he had joined them on the field, there were whispers and some boys laughing quietly. He had even made out a conversation between Chad Charming and another boy with the words "smelly" and "shorty" on it, followed by a stream of laughter. It infuriated the young pirate to the bone. His friends could call him that because Billy knew they didn't mean it with malice. But when other people called him that, it was an insult. How he had hoped the teasing would stop once he got to Auradon. It was supposed to, but everyone can be wrong.

Coach Jenkins snapped his fingers in front of Billy's face, taking him back to reality. The boy blinked and looked up at the adult.

"Understood?" Coach asked. Billy was about to shrug, but stopped.

"Nop." Was his simple and unaffected answer. Coach Jenkins sighed and pointed to the center of the field. He swore the boy was doing it on purpose to upset him.

"Just go in there and try to score using this to carry the ball." He said before tossing him a tourney stick. "Be careful with blocking and the projectiles while on the kill zone."

Coach Jenkins gave him a push towards the field, where his teammates were already in position and waiting to start playing. Billy looked back at the coach with a questioning look but the adult only rushed him forward.

"Ok, here it goes." He thought nervously to himself. Before the game started, he took a quick glance at the opposite team, but once his eyes fell upon their center forward, Billy wished he hadn't.

"Good luck, shorty." Said Jay. It was intended as a friendly incentive, but Billy's heart started to race, his eyes widened and he suddenly found it very difficult to hold the tourney stick…or to stand…or to breath.

"Hey." Someone called on his left. The young pirate turned to see Ben with a worried expression. "Are you ok, Billy?"

Billy didn't say anything, but nodded… or tried to. He looked at the ground, still feeling a bit of panic, and took a deep breath. No, he couldn't have a panic attack now. "Just ignore him, Billy." He thought to himself.

Before he knew it, there was a whistle and everyone started to move quickly around him. The young pirate was startled by a moment, desperately looking around to try and understand what was going on, until he saw the ball flying towards him. He acted on instinct and dodged it.

"Stop!" Shouted Coach Jenkins after whistling to stop the game. "Hey kid, you're supposed to catch it and take it across the field to score."

Billy felt embarrassed, but he tried not to show it too much, and it didn't help that some boys were laughing at him. But then, Ben spoke: "Oh, come guys, stop laughing. He's new at this." Of course no one dared to disobey their captain and king, so everyone went quiet. Billy didn't say anything nor did he look at Ben but he was thankful.

It took him a couple more tries to get it right, but half an hour later, Billy was able to receive the ball and take it to, at least, the other team's side. Dodging other players' blocks and the "dragon fire" in the kill zone had been a problem at first, but as he started to understand these tactics, the young pirate was able to focus and use his speed and agility to avoid most of the obstacles and swiftly pass the ball to the other players on his team when necessary.

It was going well for the boy. He was starting to understand, and even enjoy, this game when something happened. He had the ball, which meant he had to be extra careful with the other team trying to block him, but an aching on his feet for a split second was enough to make him lose his concentration and fail to see someone approaching.

Billy was tackled to the ground and landed with a painful thud on his right side. But the shock came after, when he looked up to see who had tackled him, and Jay was standing right beside him. With the rush of adrenaline from the game, plus the shock from the landing, and his own trauma, Billy lost sense of reality.

He wasn't in Auradon anymore, instead, he was in The Isle of the Lost, more specifically in the docks. As he looked up in fear and saw Jay's cruel smirk, the young pirate knew what was going to happen next. He would be kicked on the ribs, stomach and back and pushed around until he fell on the dreadful water.

"Get away from me!" He screamed, crawling away from a confused Jay. The pirate crawled up in a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, his head between his hands and breathing fast as panic invaded him.

Everyone stopped. Even Jane and Carlos, who had been talking by the bleachers, stopped their conversation when they heard Billy's desperate cry. Nobody knew what was going on and nobody dared to say or do anything.

Until Coach Jenkins and Ben approached him. "Are you ok, boy?" Asked the Coach with concern. Billy slowly opened his eyes, the panic subsiding as he took in his surroundings. He wasn't in the island, he was in Auradon and he was safe.

"What happened?" Asked Ben. He tried to help the young pirate getting up but the boy dismissed his help and stood up by himself, stumbling a bit as he did.

"Nothing, I'm just done playing." He said, looking down in shame.

Coach Jenkins nodded, practice was almost over anyway, so he dismissed the rest of the team and Billy almost flew to the changing room.

Jay was left confused on the center of the field. He wanted to go over Billy and ask him what was wrong until he remembered something. He remembered who he was to the shorter boy. He felt bad. Worse than that, he felt awful, his new found conscience could be a pain sometimes.

"Hey Jay, you know what's got into him?" Asked Ben as he approach him.

Jay gulped before answering. "Yeah, I know. But I wish I didn't." And with that, the ex-thief ran to the changing room and it was Ben's turn to be left confused. Until Carlos ran (or better said, limped) to him.

"Ben, was Billy alright?" The white haired boy asked. Ben responded that he didn't know and Carlos looked troubled. "Look, I think I know what happened."

Ben was the first one to get out of the changing room, like he usually was. He was worried about Billy, the boy had been quiet since the incident, and if what Carlos had told him was true, he'd need to talk to Jay later.

"Hey, King boy!" Ben heard someone call from behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Vicky walking towards him.

"Hi Vicky." Ben greeted with a smile and walked to meet her. "How was reading club?"

Vicky shrugged with a bored expression. "I was barely there, between a silly book they made me read and a few naps..." She said, failing to contain a small laugh at the end. "But anyways, where's Billy?"

Ben scratched the back of his neck before answering. "Trying to take a shower."

"What?" Vicky's eyes widened with shock and surprise as a wide grin appeared on her face. "No way. Billy? My friend Billy Black, the boy with an H2O allergy?" The young witch asked with disbelief and Ben nodded.

She laughed and Ben laughed with her. It was a good thing she wasn't acting with hostility. It was progress, he thought.

"Is it that weird? I mean…" He tried to say something but Vicky cut him off.

"It's not weird, it's something out of this world." She said, crossing her arms and controlling her laughter. "Billy has a trauma with water, so, if he does take a shower, I guess you don't need magic to make a miracle."

Ben had never seen the green haired witch acting so lightly, or in a good mood at all, so he took his chance to try more dangerous grounds. "You all have some kind of trauma, don't you?" The young king asked, trying to keep it casual.

Vicky's smile fell a little and she looked away from him. "Well, yeah. Like every islander kid, I guess" She replied, trying not to show how much that question affected her. She didn't like to talk about this matter with Ben.

On his side, Ben felt very guilty at hearing this. He knew it wasn't his fault that these and more kids had had to grow up in the island with the worse people in the world as parents, but it had been his parents' law and he still felt responsible.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said honestly.

Vicky didn't react since she was too lost in though. "These Auradonians do care about us…" She thought. "Or at least Ben does, he has done nothing but trying to help us since we arrived. It almost makes me feel bad for having to betray him…almost."

She snickered at the thought, and although Ben didn't understand, he was glad he hadn't set her off this time.

"Ben?" Someone called, making both teens look around. Ben smiled widely while Vicky frowned. Mal stood there with her arms crossed and a stern look directed at the young witch who returned it gladly.

Ben ran to his girlfriend, already feeling the tensing building up. He knew that Vicky and Mal together in the same room were a ticking time bomb that could go off at any minute (like, literally, they had chemistry together and…Well, let's just say that they were still fixing the lab).

"Hey Mal, you done helping drama club with the setting?" The young king asked, blocking Vicky from Mal's vision. The purple haired girl smiled, happy to have her boyfriend's attention.

"Yep, and I was here hoping we could go for some lunch." Mal placed her arms around Ben's neck and he smiled, wrapping his own arms around her waist. Both of them smiled but their moment was cut short by Vicky's coughing fit. They looked at her, putting some distance between them but still holding each other.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here watching your PDA and being completely grossed out." She scolded, all her previous good mood was now gone.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go somewhere else then? In fact, what are you even doing here?" The purple haired asked annoyed.

"I wasn't poisoning or hexing your boyfriend if that's what you mean, I'm waiting for my friend" Vicky relied, equally annoyed. "And, newsflash princess, this is a public place. You are the ones who should go somewhere else instead of giving people a show." Vicky bickered, making both Ben and Mal blush slightly.

"Wha…We weren't even…" Mal tried to say but was too embarrassed. Vicky took this chance to annoy her some more.

"What is it princess? Can't you respond to a little teasing anymore? Or perhaps you're letting me win." Vicky smirked with her arms crossed. Mal's face grew a darker shade of red, half from embarrassment, half from anger.

"Shut up, witch!" The purple haired shouted with frustration. She would have hit Vicky by now if it wasn't for Ben holding her back.

"Hey, I think that's enough, you two." He said, trying to end their fight, but it only made Vicky laugh more.

"Oh, isn't that cute." The young witch said sarcastically. "I mean, I knew you were pathetic Mal, but do you really need your boyfriend to fight for you?" More laughter. Mal was glaring at her with hatred and you could almost see the smoke coming out from her ears. Ben knew he had to do something. "Tell me again, who is the weakling here?"

"I said, that's enough!" Ben yelled, surprising both girls.

He walked to Vicky with a stern look on his face but she just stood there, burning anger on the inside but, somehow, managing to stay calm and collected on the outside. She was looking and acting like a totally different person and it was hard to believe that they had been laughing just a few moments ago. Either she had double personality or was trying to fool someone… And Ben hoped for the first options.

"What? I thought that Auradon was a free kingdom. Can't I express my opinion?" The green haired witch asked as if it wasn't a big deal. How could she be so insensible?

"One thing is expressing your opinion, but you just insulted my girlfriend and I won't allow that." Ben said with contempt.

Vicky snickered and raised her hands in a surrendering manner. "Ok, but I won't apologize, if that's what you're expecting."

"What's going on?" A new voice asked. The three of them turned around to see Billy Black standing a few feet from them with a confused look on his face.

There was something different about him, Vicky noted. The stench that usually followed him everywhere and announced his presence was nearly gone, explaining why he had managed to sneak up on them, his skin was cleaner, although some smudges were still visible, and his hair was less greasy. Vicky was shocked, to say the least, but they would have time to talk about that later.

"Nothing Billy, I was just talking to our classmates over here but it seems like we're done." She walked over to the young pirate, turned him around and the two made walked away. Billy was still confused but he knew that, if Mal was there and Ben was angry, it couldn't have been a good thing.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked Mal, walking back to her with a worried expression, once the two islanders were out of sight.

"Yeah, don't worry." The purple haired nodded, managing a smile, before grabbing his hand. The two started walking in the opposite direction. "I'll just ignore her. That girl annoys the heck out of me sometimes but, so far she hasn't done much." She added with a mental note "And I hope it stays that way."

Ben smiled. "Now that's a positive attitude." The young king pulled his girlfriend into a side hug and kissed the top of her head, making her giggle.

 **A/N: Sup Guys?**

 **Again, this was a long one and I wanted to write a lot more but then I remembered that I'd have to save some for the next chapter, and also that I don't like to read huge chapters so I figured I shouldn't do that to you.**

 **With that being said.**

 **Have a good day!**


	13. Francis With a Plan

**A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.**

 **I don't own Descendants, Disney does. I own The Troublemakers and the plot.**

They were gone. Of course they were gone. At least Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay should have known better and warned Ben that the Troubles would escape their rooms and wander off on their own as soon as they saw a chance.

But no, they had to trust the new kids to behave, even after Vicky's little show. So now the former villain kids plus Ben had split to look for them all over the school. They thought it would be easy, that the Troublemakers didn't know the place and couldn't go too far but they were soon proved wrong. An hour later, they all gathered in the main hall, unsuccessful.

-I've looked all around the field and gardens…No sign of them. – Said a tired Carlos trying to catch his breath.

-They're not on the cafeteria wither. – Said Jay.

-Nor on the Labs or the library. Let's face it guys, we're never going to find them. – Complained Evie.

-We need to be smarter than them. – Said Ben. – Where do you think they can be?

They all thought for a moment, regretting not having paid more attention to their rival group in the past. They thought about the places where the four teenagers could be found but there wasn't any particular location they seem to prefer, instead, they would find at least one of the Troubles randomly in unexpected spots of the Isle. No pattern attached. Unless…

-Back at the Isle, they seemed to pop up where you least expected. – Mal spoke up, giving voice to the same conclusion her friends had arrived to. – What if we just… walk around randomly, see where our steps take us and hope they show up? – The purple haired suggested. The others exchanged glances between each other. That was their only option left.

-Wait. Why don't we use Evie's magic mirror? – Asked Jay after a minute of thinking.

-Well… - The blue haired looked down shyly before admitting. – I lost it.

-They WHAT?! – Everyone looked at her in disbelief. How could Evie be so careless with her precious mirror to the point of losing it?

-I left it in my room this morning because I had a test. Then Carlos and I went to show Harley and Vicky where their room is and then I went to the library to meet with Doug. When Mal called me saying the troubles were gone, I went to our room to retrieve the mirror but it wasn't there. – Evie explained. Needless to say they all thought the same thing.

Meanwhile, hiding in the woods surrounding the campus, not too deep, four teenagers sat on the middle branches of a tree, just high enough to not be spotted easily but low enough to jump down and not get hurt. Vicky was sitting between Harley and Francis while Billy was hanging upside down on the branch above them. The four friends were watching the scene through the small mirror in Vicky's hands and laughing their lungs out.

-I can't believe they really thought we were going to stay put! – Laughed the dark skinned boy.

-I know right? – The young witch was laughing so hard she had to hold her nose to forcefully stop her laughter and breathe. – Auradon made them too trusty. – She add with residual chuckles while proudly flipping the mirror in her fingers.

Earlier, when Harley and Vicky fled from their room, the young with got curious about the small she'd seen Evie using in the coronation to summon a powerful light, so, the two girls paid a visit to her and Mal's room and stole the mirror from one of the drawers. After that, they used it to find Billy and Francis and together they hid in the woods, amusingly watching the former villain kids (plus Ben) struggle pathetically to find them.

-Ok, I guess that's enough for now – Declared Vicky, stuffing the mirror in her green bag.

-Hey Vic. – Called Billy from above them. – Can you use your magic to conjure food? I'm starving?

-What else is new? – The young witch snorted, causing Francis and Harley to crack up slightly. – Anyhow, it doesn't work that way. I can't make something appear out of thin air. – She explained. Billy mumbled something while sitting up straight on his branch.

-Can you make something else for us to see? – Asked Harley nicely.

Vicky looked down at her hands, closing and opening them repeatedly. Francis had told her of his failure at using magic in his room so the girl wasn't very motivated to try it. The last thing she wanted was to be confirmed that she'd spent a great portion of her life hiding in the catacombs of the Isle of the Lost learning about magic from old and dusty books for nothing.

But then, a thought crossed her mind. She was already using magic! Only someone with magical powers could use the magic mirror. Vicky mentally facepalmed herself and, with renewed confidence, she reached for her green spell book and searched for something simple.

-Harley, can I borrow you ribbon? - Vicky asked. The blond nodded, undid the red ribbon holding back her hair, and gave it to the witch. – Ok, let's try this one. – The young witch rested her finger in the yellowed page and read the spell carefully before closing the book and focusing on the piece of fabric in her hand. – This ribbon so beautiful, let the light shine through and make it invisible. – Vicky's words were sure, yet her hand was shaking slightly.

For a moment, nothing happened but the young witch wouldn't give in so easily. She focused on the ribbon as best as she could, imagining it disappearing in front of her. Suddenly, something changed. A small and fuzzy feeling started to form within her. At first, it was subtitle, but then it started to concentrate in her palm, growing into something that Vicky could compare to fire, a wave of energy. It didn't hurt though, it was more like a soft, spiky sensation.

And then, all of a sudden, that energy escaped through her skin and into the piece of fabric, taking pieces of it from their vision as it did until the ribbon was completely out of sight. Vicky could still feel it, they just couldn't see it. It was invisible. She had turned it invisible.

A proud grin made its way to Vicky's face as the young witch looked at her friends when she heard them gasp. All three of them were looking at the girl's hand with wide eyes, Billy's jaw had dropped and Vicky about to make some funny remark about him eating a fly when Harley squealed loudly beside her.

-You did it! You did it! – Exclaimed the blonde, excitedly clapping her hands. Which for Vicky was relief because she'd feared for a moment Harley would complain about losing her ribbon.

-Yeah, well done Vic. – Francis said with pride, giving his green haired friend a light tap on the back. He might have been a little tiny bit jealous but, if he was, he didn't show it.

They were laughing and talking about all the possibilities for this new found ability (well, Vicky, Billy and Francis were. Harley was playing with her invisible ribbon, carefully not to lose it.) When…

-Hey! – Someone called from the ground. The four friends went immediately quiet and looked down to see a purple haired standing there, looking up at them with a rather annoyed expression and arms crossed.

To say they were surprised to see Mal there was an understatement. In fact, they were expecting anyone _but_ her to find them. Hadn't they had scared her enough for today? Yet she looked like that girl they knew from the Isle. " _Looks like, but isn't._ " Thought Vicky.

Technically she wasn't supposed to be there alone. Ben had instructed her to call him before facing them if she found them but, as soon as she remember how these kids had a thing for woods, Mal knew she had to move quickly before they switched places. Besides, what could go so wrong? Why was she so afraid? Maybe it was the fact that someone who hated her finally had magic to harm her but Mal had magic too and had been using it long before Vicky. Plus, the Troublemakers were knew better than to harm someone on their first day, especially the King's girlfriend.

The first one to jump down was Francis. Out of the four, the dark skinned boy was the most diplomatic and he knew that, if Vicky faced Mal, she would lash out and probably do something stupid.

-You need to leave. – Francis urged. – We will go after you but now…

-Yo Francis! – Vicky interrupted him from the tree.

Both Francis and Mal turned to see the young witch standing up on the branch, getting ready to jump down. The boy tried to say something to make Mal get out of there, knowing a storm might be coming, but the purple haired stood her ground. Sooner or later, they'd have to face each other, why not now?

-You are too soft Fran. Get back up there and calm Harley down, will you? – Vicky commanded as she passed by her friend.

She was already on her nerves, Francis could tell, but he knew better than to argue. So, after shooting a "don't said I didn't warn you" look at Mal, the boy climbed up the tree again to sit next to the blonde who immediately leaned her head against his shoulder.

Mal curiously watched as Francis snaked his arm around her shoulders while Billy, who had descended from his high seat, played with the girl's hand to distract her. And it was working because Harley was giggling.

The purple haired wondered what was wrong. She hadn't seen Harley, or any of the Troublemakers much after _that_ day so she never quite understood what happened to her after that. Part of her wanted to ask, out of curiosity and concern, but the rational part of her decided it was for the best to hold it in for now.

-Not a very pretty sight, is it? – Mal was brought back to reality by Vicky's irritated voice. The purple haired gulped but didn't flinched.

-Listen Vicky – Mal started, trying to sound as firm as possible. – About what happened, I was…

-Save it! – The young witch shouted with a deep and furious frown. But the she seemed to remember something and her features softened slightly. – I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say can repair what you've done.

And there it was, that pang of guilt in Mal's gut again.

-Maybe. – She admitted. – But what about my actions? I took you out of that hell of an Island, didn't I?

-Yes you did. – Vicky nodded, only to frown again after. – But if I remember correctly, we were fine before YOU made us go through hell! – She yelled again, stepping dangerously closer to the fairy. – It's YOUR fault everyone in that goddamn island hates us, it's YOUR fault we've been treated worse than rats by our parents in the last few years, and, above all, It's YOUR fault Harley ALMOST DROUNDED!

Vicky's shouts had been so loud they'd scared off all the creatures around them, maybe even loud enough to be heard in all Auradon. But after that, the only sound they could hear was her heavy breathing.

Mal was shocked. She knew everything the young witch had said was true and it made her feel disgusted with herself. But Mal wouldn't fight back. Maybe this was Vicky needed. To finally let her emotions out and maybe be able to forgive her.

Then, there was another sound. Sobs. Someone was crying. Vicky had watery eyes yes, but from the gust of fury that had just consumed her right now and from all the painful memories that came rushing to her mind. Not enough to make her cry though. Then, realization hit them.

Turning around, the young witch cursed under her breath at the sight of her blonde best friend crying with her face hid in the crock of Francis' neck while Billy rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. Francis, however, had his attentions turned to Vicky, almost as saying "Calm the eff down and fix this."

-Vicky… I… - Mal tried to reach for the young witch who was still letting off some steam, and that was her mistake. Vicky snapped the girl's hand away and, in a quick motion, turned around, grabbed Mal by the collar of her shirt and shoved her against the nearest tree.

Mal's eyes widened with surprise and shock, and maybe fear added to the mix. Vicky had never been violent.

-You. – The young witch mumbled so that only the two of them could hear. – If you thought you could buy us with some candy, pillows and kindness, you're more foolish than I'd thought. – Mal wanted to say something in her defense, but given the circumstances and seeing that hatred in Vicky's eyes, she decided to be quiet and accept whatever came next. – Now listen to me. I'm going to make sure you know the hell you put us through. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done even if it's the last thing I do. And you can come with that "I've changed" crap, but guess what, so have I. So, if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open. – The young witch threatened, her voice dripping with poison.

Vicky let go of Mal's collar abruptly, make the purple haired lose her balance and fall backwards.

Then, the young witch looked up and motioned for the boys to bring Harley down. It was time to go. Billy and Francis helped her getting on her feet, grabbing each of the girl's hands, and the three jumped down. They walked past Mal and Vicky, who nodded for them to go ahead.

-Harley doesn't remember the accident, don't ask me why. – Vicky said, a bit more calmed but with the same hatred while climbing the tree again to pick up her bag. – She'll have questions after this but, for everyone's sake, this argument never happened ok? I'd hate to do something… unpleasant. – Vicky jumped down and started walking away but then stopped and, with a wicked grin, she turned to Mal again. – By the way, that boyfriend of yours…he's quite the catch.

What? What had she… Oh No.

Mal instantly jumped to her feet, fed by a new energy.

-You stay away from Ben! – She barked but Vicky just chuckled and shrugged.

-Or else what? – The young witch snarled. – You can go tell him if you want. He would get me expelled for sure. – She laughed as if the thought of returning to the Isle of the Lost didn't affect her. – But know this: in the meantime, bad things could happen and we wouldn't want that, now would we? – And with that, she walked away, leaving Mal alone in the middle of the woods.

Mal fell to her knees. What had she done? Not only had she brought someone who hated her to Auradon, but also given her a weapon that could destroy her completely… and it wasn't magic.

 **A/N: Weeeellllll….. That was… intense. I even got chills while writing it, even though I feel like Mal's perspective could be a little better but… meh, I did my best. PLEASE leave your opinion before you go, I love to read your comments and I try to reply as soon as I see them.**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: After doing much thinking, I decided to change the name of this series. "Beyond the Fairy Tales" was a good idea for my initial project but now that I have an actual story (half) planned, the name must change (don't worry, I won't delete or rewrite any of the previous chapters).**

 **ALSO, I just saw the new Descendants: Wicked World episode and… Do you think I just make a reference to Freddie (I don't know how to spell her name) or keep it AU?**

 **With that being said,**

 **Have a good day**


End file.
